Bloodlust
by Sensara
Summary: When an ancient force both terrible and seductive finds the Vorta, no servant of the Founders is safe anymore. Inspired by long lost island. Rated T for now, but may go up to M in later chapters. Chapter 7: Weyoun.
1. Deyos

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

Deyos sighed in slight boredom as he watched the new batch of prisoners come in. He swiveled in his chair and drummed his fingers on his desk absentmindedly as his First went over standard procedure. It was all rather dull, really. But the job was a necessary evil in the service of the Dominion, and Deyos was determined to fulfill it, no matter how mundane.

It was days like these that really kept him from going insane with boredom. It was rather fascinating to see what species the Jem'Hadar had captured, whether a Gamma Quadrant native or a visitor from the Alpha Quadrant.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed a human female in the line of prisoners. There were rarely any humans in this camp, and he could only recall one other ever serving time here. Dr. Bashir had escaped last week, and his predecessor had been terminated for it.

He turned his attention back to the female. Her hair was long and dark brown, and she was thin for a human. He also could see her skin color was almost as pale as his. The more he watched her, the more he wanted to know. He would have to arrange a meeting with this human.

She turned and looked right at the security camera, and Deyos felt something like a small electric shock run through him. It was as if she knew he had been watching, as if she knew he was there...

But as soon as she had looked toward him, she looked back to the Jem'Hadar soldier guarding her. She wandered off screen and Deyos leaned back in his chair. After a few seconds, he pressed the comm button.

"First, when you're done with prisoner evaluations, get me the file on Inmate 22513."

…

_The Romulan female had been so frail when they hauled her into the interrogation chamber. He smiled menacingly at her as the Jem'Hadar dropped her into a chair and left them alone. _

"_K'vana, am I correct?"_

_She nodded her head wearily. They had placed her in solitary without meals until she agreed to cooperate. It didn't take long with this one._

"_Member of the Tal'Shiar task force?"_

_She shook her head. "I was on a science vessel when the Jem'Hadar attacked us, without provocation, I might add. We were only exploring some nebulae not far from here."_

_Deyos laughed. "What a wonderful alibi, if it were true. From what I hear, the Romulans haven't sent any science vessels into the Gamma Quadrant. Only the Federation and the Klingons have attempted that. So...why don't you tell me the truth?"_

"_That is the truth!" she insisted._

_The sound of a smack echoed on the walls, and the female turned her head back to him, an angry expression etched in her features. But he was glad to see shock and fear rested there as well._

"_The truth, K'vana. I advise you not to play games with me."_

…

He paced around the room, his arms wrapped around himself. He felt restless, and he couldn't concentrate on anything. The room felt way too warm, and every five minutes or so, he would lower the temperature. Now he could see his breath steaming in front of him, but he ignored it and tried to focus.

But nothing seemed to work. His mind flew from one thing to another, until it finally alighted on the human female from earlier. Once he conjured an image of her in his mind, he couldn't make the image leave. His fingernails dug into his pale skin as he slumped down in his chair. Then he shook his head and activated the comm system.

"Bring Inmate 22513 to my office."

He continued pacing around the frozen room as he waited for her to arrive. At last, the lithe human walked through the door with two Jem'Hadar. He dismissed the soldiers and gestured for her to sit in his chair.

He felt some relief at the sight of her, but he still felt restless and continued to pace.

"What is your name?"

"Lilith. Yours?" Her dark eyes flicked to his, and he felt a ghost of the shock he had felt earlier.

"I am Deyos. Why are you here?"

Her smile was small and coy. "I don't know. You tell me."

Normally, he would have smacked her for having the audacity to say that. But now he simply paced.

"Perhaps I should rephrase the question. Why are you in the Gamma Quadrant?"

Her eyes glowed brightly, and he couldn't tear his gaze from her face.

"I was on a passenger ship to attend a conference in the Frenell sector. But your Jem'Hadar intercepted us and brought everyone here. Does that answer your question?"

"Your answer is...adequate." He felt exhausted now, but he continued his frenzied pacing around the room. But a hand stopped him once he passed the chair again, and Lilith's grip was strong. He turned to face her, and he felt his labored breathing ease as she stood and moved closer.

His exhaustion faded as her nose gently touched his neck, and he let out a long breath as she breathed him in.

"Your smell is...intoxicating," she sighed, touching her lips to his flesh. He gasped softly, and she chuckled.

"Why don't you sit down, Deyos?" she whispered. "It'll be easier on both of us."

The next thing he knew, he was seated in his chair, and she was sitting on his lap. She took one of his hands and kissed his wrist.

"Not even humans smell this good. If I ever meet another Vorta like you..." she murmured, glancing triumphantly at him.

"Lilith?" he breathed. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"What are you?"

She simply smiled and ran a long, sharp fingernail across his wrist. A line of dark purple-reddish blood bloomed where she had cut him, and she brought the wound to her mouth and licked it.

A long, shuddering gasp escaped him when her tongue made contact with his blood. Suddenly, the wound bled freely, like the wounds inflicted by Jem'Hadar weapons. She placed all her mouth over his wrist, and he could feel the gentle suction of her lips on his flesh.

She was drinking his blood, and he liked it.

No, he _relished _it. She could drink him dry, and he wouldn't complain. It was...invigorating to have her imbibe his life essence, as detrimental as that seemed. He had never felt more alive in all his lifetimes as when she slowly and sensuously drained him.

"Founders," he gasped. "Don't stop..." He leaned back, closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as her tongue flicked over the cut again and again. She let out a deep moan and looked over at him, panting. Her once-dark eyes had turned red, and he could see small beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I need more," she growled softly. After ripping off the clothing on his top half, she slashed a mark across his abdomen and pressed her lips to it, lavishing her tongue over the wound. His hands were beyond his control as they found the back of her neck. He pressed her to him, gasping in ecstasy as she drank more of his blood.

She pulled away and looked up at him. He felt light-headed and dizzy, but every nerve in his body pulsed in euphoria as she lightly stroked his ears.

"My Deyos," she murmured seductively. "Never have I tasted blood as rich as yours. You are a lucky find."

He took several deep breaths before responding. "What do you want from me?" He could tell she wanted something more than another taste of him. He could see it in her eyes, which had slowly returned to black.

"I want off this barren rock," she growled. "And you will help me leave."

"Impossible. You're here until further notice, until the results of your trial come in."

She laughed, causing every one of his hairs to stand on end. "What would happen if I tried to escape?"

"The Jem'Hadar would kill you. And don't think I would save you just because of what you've done."

She laughed harder, sending a tingling sensation along his skin. "Oh, but you would. You see, my poor Deyos," she said, leaning forward and lightly touching his lips with a pale forefinger. "You are mine now. If I were to die without releasing you, you would slowly but surely go insane."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then release me."

"Only if you agree to let me go. Release is painful, but it would be far worse for you if I were dead."

He remained silent and considered his options.

"The bond is imprinted into your memories, so that self-termination implant is out of the question."

His eyes widened in shock, and she chuckled. "You belong to me, Deyos. Your thoughts are as clear to me as the light of day."

He sighed. "I will arrange for you to go, Lilith. Now release me."

She smiled widely and kissed his lips. "I will. But not just yet..."


	2. Borath

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"It's time, Deyos."

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what she was about to do. He had been bound to her for three days until he could arrange a transport back to the wormhole. Last night, she had described to him in detail the kind of pain he would go through so that he could be free.

But he was willing to bear it, to be free of her and her intoxicating bloodlust. It disturbed him, and all he wanted now was to go back to his job.

"Ready?"

He nodded, and she closed her eyes and mouthed something.

Fire ripped through his abdomen, and he doubled over in pain. He could hear her whisper continuously, a terrible chant that was ripping his insides apart. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and a tear streamed down his cheek.

Finally, the pain stopped and he stood up straight. He felt a hand lift his chin and he glanced up at her.

Nothing had changed about her, but he was relieved to find he didn't feel the burning need for her that had tormented him these last few days. He was free.

She stroked his cheek gently. "Does this affect you in any way, Deyos?"

He shook his head, and she smiled.

"Good. I would hate to have to do that to you a second time. Goodbye, love. It was nice while it lasted."

Once she was aboard the Jem'Hadar fighter, she smiled to herself. Deyos was weak, and although his blood was delectable, she knew now that there were others out there like him, but stronger, fiercer...livelier. Deyos didn't know it, but he had just opened brand new doors for her.

And already she felt hungry.

…

It took months of work before she could return to the Gamma Quadrant. She had to draw on all her knowledge and erase countless memories to remain undetected. Now she was flying in a shuttle, laughing as long-range sensors picked up a Jem'Hadar fighter on an intercept course.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself. She was the lone survivor (that she knew of) from the _USS Victory_, which had been destroyed a week ago. She had been adrift ever since, and her engines were failing.

Yes, that would do nicely. The Jem'Hadar would not hesitate to take her prisoner, and she was certain she would meet another Vorta on the ship. She had been waiting so long for another taste...

She breathed in and engaged the shutdown sequence, and the pre-programmed sequence made short work of weapons, shields, and engines. She truly was adrift, and soon she would be resting comfortably in a Dominion holding cell, ready to start working on their Vorta.

She leaned back and stretched out her mind toward the incoming vessel. Her mind touched the hull, then slipped inside to the command center. A male Vorta was looking through a personal headset, and she smiled as she examined him. He was handsome, and young, and she could nearly taste his delicious blood.

She opened her eyes, bringing her back to the shuttle. She sent out a broad-band signal, indicating that she would surrender peacefully. The Dominion vessel stopped in front of her and she was boarded by Jem'Hadar. She didn't resist, and soon she was sitting in a holding cell, staring at the male Vorta.

Her dark eyes twinkled as he examined her. Long, dark hair tumbled in waves down her back, and dark eyes to match it stared intently at him. She was unlike any Starfleet personnel he had ever met, but even so, she looked terrified as she looked him over, and he smiled.

"Don't worry. You surrendered to us, and as long as you do what we want, we won't hurt you."

He came a little closer, and she shrunk away. He laughed.

"What's your name, human?"

"Ensign Hernandez."

"I mean your first name, Ms. Hernandez."

Her eyes widened. "Lilith."

"Lilith," he repeated. "Lovely name. I am Borath, and if you need anything, just ask."

She drew her knees up to her chest, but nodded. "Ok."

He walked up to her so that he towered above her, and he carefully lifted her chin. Her dark eyes found his pale purple ones, and he felt a shock run through him. For a second he was distracted, but he shook it off and caressed her chin.

"We'll see each other again tomorrow. Until then...Lilith."

He turned and swiftly strode out the door. Once the room was empty again, she grinned. Already, he would feel her influence. He wouldn't turn as easily as Deyos, but the other Vorta was unguarded, relaxed when she initiated the bond. Borath was much more cautious, but nevertheless...he would soon be hers.

"Until tomorrow...love."

…

He lay on his back, deep in dreamless sleep. One arm was resting casually across his chest, and his breathing was steady and soft.

He moved a little as he felt a cold current brush his arm, and the arm slipped off his chest to his side. He turned his head to the right and shifted a little again, then was still.

The cold current returned and coiled around him like a snake, raising goosebumps and hair as it twisted around his sleeping form.

"_Borath..."_

The sound of his whispered name resounded through his sleep, and he started to dream.

_He was back in the holding cell with Lilith, and she was smiling up at him. She stood and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Borath, my love..." he heard her whisper. _

Chills ran down his body and he moaned a little in his sleep.

_He breathed in sharply as her lips pressed fiercely against his, and the kiss quickly deepened. He had never kissed a woman before, but he somehow knew what to do..._

"_Come to me," she called, and suddenly she wasn't in his arms anymore. He felt a loss at her absence, like a piece of him was missing._

"_Lilith?" he called out softly._

"_Borath..." His name was whispered again._

He jerked awake and shot up into a sitting position. His skin was crawling in the strangest sensation, like an itch but not. He rubbed his arms and laid back down, trying to calm his heavy breathing.

As he examined the dream, the sheer intensity of it flooded him. It had felt so real, as if he were really holding her in his arms. What surprised him was how good it had felt to kiss her lips...

He shook his head of those thoughts and closed his eyes again. He would be glad when she was off his ship, but that wouldn't be for another five days. They were far off from standard Dominion patrols, and it would take a while before he could drop Lilith off in an internment camp.

He drifted back to sleep again, but every now and again, he heard his name whispered...

…

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate on the daily routine like he usually could. None of the recent reports held his attention, and he felt tired and distracted. He finally grabbed the PADD with information on the prisoner and hurried toward the holding cell.

He found her lying down, asleep on the long, hard bench on the far wall. As he came closer, he noticed her clothes were drenched in sweat. Even as he realized this fact, he felt the temperature of the room slowly rise. He felt way too hot for comfort and took off his outer vest. However, that hardly helped and he had no choice but to lower the temperature of the room.

Once it had reached a comfortable level, he sighed in relief and walked up to her.

"Lilith," he said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. It was strange; he felt a shadow of the shock, the thrill he had felt when had he gazed into her eyes earlier...

"Borath..." she murmured. Gone was the timid Starfleet ensign alone in the Gamma Quadrant. She grabbed his wrist, and he winced at her grip. A human female should not be that strong.

"I thought you'd never come," she whispered, pulling him closer. He shook his head in denial at the immense pleasure he felt when his body brushed against hers. Quickly, she stood and drew him even closer, wrapping her arms around him just like in his dream.

He breathed in and moaned when she kissed his lips. "I've missed the smell of a Vorta, Borath. I've been waiting so long for this..."

She bit his lip so hard that he felt it burst, and he gasped in pain.

But the pain quickly faded when she ran her tongue over the bite mark, cleaning away any blood. Unbidden, a moan escaped his lips as she lightly sucked on his lower lip. Was this part of that ritual of kissing or...?

She looked up at him with blood red eyes and he started to understand.

"Do you want me to take more?" she asked seductively. He felt his reactions were beyond his control as he nodded in affirmation.

He let her remove his shirt, and he complied when she gently pushed him down. The freezing cold floor didn't affect his back at all, but her frenzied caresses nearly drove him insane. A quick hiss of breath escaped him as she sliced his chest with a long sharp fingernail. She brought her mouth to the cut and lightly licked it.

He opened his mouth, but no sound escaped. His mind reeled in ecstasy as her lips caressed his wound, licking and kissing it. He never knew what bliss was until this moment. Nevermind that she was drinking his blood, she could have anything she wanted, and he would give it to her, freely. All thoughts of the Founders were pushed from his mind, and replaced only with her, her pale skin, her luxuriously long hair, the feel of her lips against his.

"Lilith," he moaned as she drank in earnest. "Oh, Lilith, please..."

She stopped for a moment to consider him. "Yes, love?"

"Don't stop," he breathed. She laughed in triumph and returned to his chest. He writhed a little under her touch, and she chuckled.

"How does it feel to be physically intimate for the first time?" She continued to consume him as she ran her hands from his neck to his thighs and back again. She luxuriated in the feel of his smooth skin, the likes of which she had never felt, even from a human.

He moaned. "Lilith, it's...intoxicating," he murmured, tilting his head back and taking several deep breaths.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, love," she whispered, crawling back up so she could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her lithe frame, and he hardly knew himself as he started to caress her back. The kiss deepened, and he flicked his tongue into her mouth for a taste of her. He groaned in pleasure when he heard her quick intake of breath.

"This is going better than I expected, Borath." She rolled onto her back and dragged the Vorta with her, so that he was on top. "Follow your instincts. Don't fight them, just enjoy the sensations they bring you."

His breathing was ragged as he dove for her neck. He followed her instructions, and whenever slight protest rose in him, he beat it back down and went harder. Up and down her body his hands went, and when he found the zipper of her uniform, he pulled it down and ripped it off her. She pulled off the undershirt for him, and her creamy, pale skin was exposed in the dim lighting of the cell. He felt a thrill run through him every time he made her moan, and although she guided his hands and lips at first, she let him be now. He no longer needed her guidance. Somehow, he could sense exactly what she wanted, and all he desired was to make her happy.

As if reading his thoughts, she laughed. "Oh, Borath, I haven't felt like this in ages. Every minute, you become more...irresistible."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at her, pure lust etched in his features.

"My, my, you did turn fast, didn't you? Oh, my love, I will enjoy you to the fullest."

She sat up and grabbed his ear to bring him forward, but she stopped when she heard a groan from him.

"Ah, I was wondering when we would come to this." She gently began to massage his ear, and he let out another groan.

"You like it, don't you?" He knew he didn't even have to answer.

"Yes," she whispered. "This feels almost as good as when I drink from you. I wonder..."

She made a small incision on the side of his neck and started to suck. She pressed his ear harder, combining her massage with light caresses.

Borath nearly yelped in pleasure as the combined forces of her feeding off of him and of her caresses overwhelmed him. A strange heat began to grow between his legs, and he heard her laugh.

"Oh no, love, we'll have time for that later. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure, but not right now. You need to return to your duties."

He sighed as the heat went away, and suddenly he was freezing.

"You need to raise the temperature, I know. I don't mind, love. I've borne worse than a hot room."

He nodded and stood up, his chest heaving. He pulled his clothes back on and turned to her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him again.

"I'll see you again tonight?"

He smiled. "Of course, my love."

She grinned in triumph as she watched him walk from the room. He was more deeply connected to her than Deyos ever was, and his thoughts were starting to merge with hers. It was intoxicating, such a young body holding so many memories. Not nearly as many memories as she had, but many more than a human.

She could feel his thoughts turn to her more often than not as he completed his daily routine, and she laughed. Soon, he would be a slave to her will, trading one master for another.

And she had never felt more alive.


	3. Keevan

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Borath gasped in ecstasy as she ripped open his clothing, running her tongue from his stomach to his neck. She covered his sensitive flesh with kisses and finally met his eyes again. Her eyes glowed red at the smell coming off of him.

"Where do you want it?" she whispered to him.

"Anywhere," he breathed. She smiled and kissed his lips fiercely.

He gasped again as her fingernail pierced the tender skin of his neck, but he moaned as he felt the gentle suction of her lips over his wound. The hot, delicious liquid burned as it went down her throat, and she pressed against him in her haze of pure pleasure. She lusted for him, burned for him. He was hers!

More and more she drained from him, and with every swallow her lust for more grew. His thoughts focused on the pure euphoria he felt at her touch, at her intimate actions. She pulled back and licked her lips, gently massaging his ears. He closed his eyes and trembled in exhilaration, and she chuckled seductively.

"All those stories about the Vorta, how they would never be physically intimate with anyone, not even each other...and look at you now. Oh, my love, my Borath..."

She dove for his neck again and continued to imbibe the thick, sweet, rich blood that trickled from her mark. He let out a cry as her hand never left his ear. Her fingers danced over the ridges and the purple skin behind, and her tongue waltzed over his neck. If she took much more, it would start to adversely affect him. She stopped and stared at him.

"Keep going, Lilith...take whatever you want from me," he moaned, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, kissing his palm.

"As you wish, love."

He writhed and arched his back as she drank more, but his movements slowly became sparse and weak.

"Borath?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you recorded your memories?" She slowly and sensuously caressed his skin, running her hands from his neck down his chest to the inside of his leg and back to his stomach.

"Not for...two weeks at least."

She groaned in pleasure and lightly kissed his lips. "Good. Then your clone will have no memory of this."

His breath grew ragged as he realized what she was about to do.

She pinned his hands and stared into his eyes, the terrible chant coming from her lips surrounding him. He felt agony in his abdomen, as if someone had run him through with a flaming hot sword. A cry of torment escaped him as fire flooded his veins, and yet she did not stop until the bond was broken.

She gazed down in satisfaction at his dead body and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have let me take so much, else you may have been alive right now," she murmured to the corpse.

She closed his wide, staring, dead eyes and kissed his cooling lips. Then she licked his wounds, causing the skin to heal as if nothing had touched them.

"Goodbye, my love. You gave me your all, and I will never forget that. May those gods of yours let you rest in peace."

She breathed in as new power filled her veins. Borath's blood had returned her power to her, and she had no need for starships or shuttles anymore. With one last look at his still form, darkness like smoke surrounded her, and she raised her arms and was gone with a gust of wind.

...

It wasn't until she initiated the bond that Keevan realized what a threat she truly was. The shock ran through him, but he fought it and it dissipated. He took a step back from her and laughed.

"An ee'dal'hotha! It's been two or three lifetimes since I've encountered a mind-bender such as yourself. Unfortunately for you, you'll find the mind of a Vorta hard to mold."

She laughed right back at him. "I've found that's not the case."

Lilith took a stride forward and reached for his ear, but the Vorta's reflexes were sharp. He grabbed her hand before she could touch him.

"Come now, Keevan. It'll be fun...but you have to submit."

"Never," he growled, tossing her to the floor. She rolled into her fall and quickly returned to her feet.

She stared him down, calling him to her with her mind, but he put up effective resistance against her. Her eyes narrowed.

"_You want me, Keevan." _He heard her voice echo in his head. _"You need me."_

"I neither desire nor need you, Lilith."

"_Keevan, we have the _USS Yorktown _on long-range sensors_."

The Vorta smiled. "It appears we will have to continue this conversation later."

...

He sat up slowly and experimentally twisted and stretched his body. The Starfleet doctor had done an excellent job, and he felt well enough to stand.

He made his way to the back of the cave and gently shook awake the female.

"Lilith. It's time to wake up."

Her eyes flashed when they opened, and he resisted the shock for the second time. He laughed.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," he said softly. "Others may have fallen prey to your charms, but I assure you, I will not."

"I'm only using part of my power on you, Keevan. If I had wanted you, you would be trembling in ecstasy just to be in my presence right now."

He smiled maliciously. "Then why am I not?"

"You just lost a lot of blood," she countered. "It would be foolish to drink from you until you've recovered."

"So in a few days, you'll try again?"

She leaned forward and was delighted that he didn't shrink away. "If you hold your men in such low regard, how can I be sure you would be loyal to me? No, Keevan...you will not have the honor of belonging to me."

She inhaled his scent and chuckled. "Though I must admit, you do smell...invigorating."

His bright purple eyes found hers and held her gaze. "What made the others fall so quickly?"

She laughed. "Deyos and Borath were weak. You...you were more of a challenge, but I could have won if we had had the time to continue. Such a pity that you were injured. But if you want, you still let me have you..."

He shook his head. "Weaken myself to give you pleasure? I think not."

"Oh, but you'd love every minute of it, Keevan. You'd be begging for more at the brink of death."

His eyes twinkled in merriment. "I'd be lying if I told you that wasn't tempting. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse."

She grinned and grabbed his wrist, slicing it open with a sharp fingernail. He gasped and yanked his hand out of her reach. She only laughed and tried to pin him, using his weakness against him. Vorta weren't strong by nature, they were creatures of the mind. Lilith easily held him down with her legs, and she managed to grab his wrist.

One lick and his blood flowed freely again. He gasped in pleasure, but gritted his teeth. She only managed to get a small taste before he yanked his hand out of her grip again.

"Stop this now."

She sighed and let him go. "I didn't expect you to yield. But since you didn't, I can't have you telling Sisko about me."

Before he could shy away, she grabbed both his ears and starting a low, soft chant. She gazed into his eyes and smiled as they slowly went blank. After a few more seconds, she released him.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Who am I?"

"You never told me your name."

"Good. And why was I in Cardassian space in the first place?"

"I don't know," he replied with a flat voice. "You never told me."

"Excellent. You have never heard the name Lilith in your life. You never held me prisoner and you have never heard the terms 'demon' or 'vampire'."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "Shouldn't you go meet with Sisko?"

He nodded and walked away, picking up the empty case as he left.

"Such a pity," she muttered to herself. "You tasted so delicious."

With another current of air and darkness, the cave was empty once again.


	4. Kilana

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

She groaned in satisfaction as she satiated herself on the last of the Vorta's blood. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down; the taste of Royan's blood had nearly driven her toward sexual ecstasy, and she needed all her wits about her for her powers to be fully functional.

It had been fun luring Royan into the cave where she had hid. He and his Jem'Hadar had been exploring this planet as possible use as a base, but when they landed here, they had found more than foliage. It had taken her three days to track down and kill all fifteen of the landing party, then another two to defeat the reconnaissance teams that followed. And during that time, she had feasted upon Royan, letting him luxuriate in the pleasures she offered him. He had buried the dead bodies of his men without question, and now he was dead as well, broken and limp.

She hadn't paused to break the bond, but she wasn't worried about the consequences. If the Founders had to terminate Royan's template, she didn't care; it wasn't her problem.

She buried the Vorta near his men, then returned to the cave. She needed time to absorb the new powers that his blood had bestowed upon her, and she needed rest.

…

Her eyes snapped open, and she grinned as she sensed another Vorta presence nearby. She stretched out her mind to find them and was surprised to find the Vorta was female.

She was a bit disappointed, but she would make the best of what she was given. The Vorta was slightly different from the other females she had seen. Instead of the androgynous haircut that prevailed amongst the species, this female wore her hair down, and more than that, she wore gold earrings near the tips of her ears. She was pretty, and even had some makeup on her lips and eyes.

Lilith pulled back and laughed softly. The Vorta female was as good as dead.

…

_My queen is riding by today, she's such a pretty thing!_

Kilana turned her head at the quiet voice she heard on the wind. It was the voice of a small child, a girl most likely. She noticed a cave off through the trees and marched toward it, and as she did, the voice got louder. She gestured her First over.

_My queen will be a bride today, she's marrying my king!_

"Do you hear that, Jena'tiklan?"

"What are you talking about?"

She tilted her head and strained her ears, then continued her march toward the cave. Jena'tiklan followed, bewildered. They reached the ragged, dark entrance, and Kilana made to enter.

"Kilana!" Her First's voice broke her trance and she took a step back.

"What, Jena'tiklan?" Her voice was a little more cross than she meant it. She threw him an apologetic smile to make up for it.

"Are you certain it's wise to go in there?"

"I feel I must. Wait here. Or better yet, return to the others. If I need you, I'll call."

Before he could protest, she strode into the darkness, following the voice.

_All the bells ring out today and all the people sing..._

She wandered around fallen boulders, further and further into the darkness. The voice guided her, drew her onward, and her common sense that told her to listen to her First was fading with every step she took.

She finally reached the back of the cave and could barely glimpse a shadow ahead.

_The bride and groom be wed today and every bell will ring._

A figure turned around and Kilana gasped. A woman stood before her, with long, luxurious dark hair, and dark eyes that seemed to glitter in the dim light. It seemed she was the source of the singing, and even though she had stopped, Kilana couldn't get that song out of her head.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Some call me Lilith. What's your name, my sweet?"

The Vorta flinched at the term of endearment. "Kilana," she breathed.

"You're a very pretty woman, Kilana. I'll bet those Vorta men can't get enough of you."

Kilana frowned. "Vorta are not intimate in that manner, Lilith."

The woman laughed, and the sound of it stung Kilana's ears. She looked the Vorta up and down and laughed some more.

"I wouldn't know it by that outfit you're wearing. You seem a bit...obvious."

Kilana glanced down at her revealing top. "I was told this was...attractive. I don't know what attractive is, you see..." She trailed off and looked away, and Lilith snorted. She had seen Keevan use this tactic: the point was to appear vulnerable, almost delicate, but it was just a facade to throw off their opponents.

"You can drop the act, sweetheart. There's no need to keep up any pretense with me."

The smile slid from the Vorta's face faster than Lilith could blink. "As you wish. I will be frank with you, Lilith, in the interest of friendship," she said diplomatically. "Why are you here?"

Lilith grinned, and perhaps it was a trick of the light, but her teeth appeared to be very sharp...

"I am here because you are here, my dear little Vorta. I brought you here, to this cave."

"Why? To talk?"

She laughed. "If only you knew where you stand right now, Kilana." She started to circle the Vorta, and with each circle she crept closer to her. That delectable scent was pouring off of her, and Lilith inhaled it.

"What are you doing?" Lilith was pleased to hear a note of fear in her voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell...delicious?"

Kilana caught a glimpse of red in Lilith's eyes and she frowned in confusion.

"Not really, no. Why do you say so?"

"Because you do, my pretty little Vorta." These names that Lilith kept calling her were making her uncomfortable.

"So you're here because I am here. What do you want with me?"

Lilith's eyes twinkled merrily. "It be easier to show you than to tell you. May I?"

Kilana considered it, then nodded. Lilith made her slightly uneasy, but she was curious.

The woman slowly approached the Vorta female, then, before she could blink, Kilana was on her knees before the woman, and Lilith had a good grip on the Vorta's long hair. She was also laughing gleefully.

"Oh, my dear Vorta, that curiosity of yours will be the death of you. As the people say where I come from, curiosity killed the cat. I've got a question for you, kitty-cat. Have you been following the reports on the death of certain Vorta males?"

Kilana nodded and gritted her teeth. "Yes, I've read them."

"Do you want to know more?" The woman's breath was strangely cold on her ear. Kilana nodded again.

"I killed them, sweetheart," Lilith said simply. "Just as I am going to kill you. And maybe you'll join Borath, Royan and the others. Do you believe in an afterlife, babe?"

A tear trickled down her cheek as she shook her head no.

"Such a pity." Lilith twisted the Vorta around so that the woman was behind her, then pulled her hair down so that her throat was exposed. She laughed as Kilana reached for her termination implant, and with a simple command from her mind, Kilana's hands were frozen at her sides.

"I hope you served the Founders well, Kilana."

With one swift motion, Lilith's fingernail slashed the Vorta's throat, and Kilana breathed her last breath.


	5. Yulgren

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Lilith took a seat on the transport by a Ferengi woman, and subsequently raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled. "I had an operation on Vulcan and now I'm returning home."

She simply nodded and turned away, and she almost felt a twinge of pity for her and the other passengers. Little did they know they would be intercepted by a Dominion vessel in less than two hours.

Lilith glanced around the vessel and saw mostly traders, merchants, the like. Several Ferengi were avoiding the eye of the woman beside her, who was also fully clothed. Two Bolians were deep in conversation in a corner, and she even saw a lone Vulcan woman on the other side of the passenger cabin.

There weren't many passengers on the vessel all told, no more than fifteen. After running through standard take off routine, the vessel achieved orbit and took off through space.

The Vulcan kept glancing at her, almost suspiciously, and Lilith didn't know why. During her two-day stay on Vulcan, she had avoided the natives as much as possible. Their blood was disgusting and metallic, and the smell coming off of them reflected that. It burnt her nose, which is why she had chosen a seat far away from the overly logical creature.

And then there were the Ferengi. They all smelled like their home planet, damp and moldy. It displeased her, but thankfully the woman beside her didn't smell at all like the men. She actually smelled sweeter, like a rose in the rain. Lilith smiled and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The woman smiled. "I'm Ishka. And you are?"

"Lilith. Lilith Hernandez."

"That's a very pretty name. Tell me, why were you on Vulcan?"

She shook her head. "Personal reasons."

Ishka nodded and changed the subject. For the next two hours (much to the interest and perhaps displeasure of the men), she and Ishka were deep in conversation about business and politics. She found herself agreeing with the Ferengi woman's stance on gender equality. She remembered the idiotic tendencies of men on her home planet, from Mesopotamia to Rome to Britain to the New World. Though men tasted sensationally delicious, they could be pig-headed at times. Thankfully, her old master was much more understanding and generous. Yes...Lucifer was nothing like human males...

Her reverie was broken off as the alarm sounded, and she had to contain a smile. Then, after half an hour of evading the Jem'Hadar, the Dominion finally boarded the vessel and took everyone captive.

She was pleased to see their Vorta beam over as well to explain procedure to them. They would all be taken to a Dominion internment camp, and as long as they cooperated, they would not be harmed.

Lilith sat there and controlled her breathing. The Vorta, who called himself Yulgren, was a thin man, thinner than most Vorta, from his frame to his face. And she had to contain herself; even though he was standing a good ten feet away from her, she could still smell him. His smell was...oh, it was irresistible, and it took everything in her power not to jump up, pin him against the wall and drink him dry. No...there would be time for that later. She made sure to make eye contact with him whenever he glanced her way, which she was happy to see he did more and more the longer he talked.

He decided to transport them all to the holding cells aboard his ship and destroy the vessel. He informed them that they would all be questioned individually.

"You all have nothing to worry about. Simply tell me your name and destination, and we won't hurt you. I regret having to take such measures with you all, but I have to follow procedure."

Lilith's eyes glittered in satisfaction at the news that she would have some time alone with Yulgren. She could sense that he would be harder to turn like Keevan, but no injuries were holding her back this time. And she had feasted on Royan, Kilana, and the others on the planet far away from here in Cardassian space, so her powers had increased exponentially with every kill.

But something about Yulgren made her think that he wouldn't be just a two-week pleasure feast. No...this one was a little more special, and she knew her time with him would be most pleasing.

As she lined up with the others to be transported, she made sure to stare at him. She saw his eyes furrow slightly, and she could feel a bond starting to form, like the first small thread of a spiderweb. That first thread connected them and would only get stronger with time.

Soon, he'd be begging just to stay in her presence, and the thought made her smile as she felt the tingle of the transporter beam.

…

He stared at the cowering human with satisfaction and stepped even closer to her. Something about her was different, he could tell, and the memory of the shock he had felt at her gaze was still fresh in his mind. Every time he caught her eye, he felt a shadow of that shock. But the strangest thing was that he rather liked the feel of it...

He shook those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his job.

"What is your name, human?"

She looked up at him with fearful eyes, and another tingling shock ran through him, and he shivered slightly. As he thought about how delightful it felt, reason broke through and he wondered why he was feeling this odd sensation at her gaze. It didn't make sense, and he frowned slightly.

"Lilith," she responded.

He tilted his head and lifted her chin, but he avoided her eyes. Rather, he stared at a spot on her forehead.

"Lilith. Tell me...where were you headed?"

"I was on my way to Starbase 334, near Ferenginar."

He nodded. "I see. I know you probably want to send final messages to your loved ones back home, but I will not allow it. I apologize."

She looked pained for a moment. "I...I don't really have anyone...back home I mean. It's not like I'll be missed..."

He felt a small twinge of pity for her, but he simply smiled and stroked her chin. Humans fascinated him, and he looked forward to getting to know this one. Friendship, kinship and strong relationships intrigued him as well, and he wanted to develop...something with someone. Perhaps this human was the answer.

"Lilith...I'm sorry that you don't have anyone. The truth is, I don't have anyone either. Perhaps we could...get to know each other."

She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward and ignored the sensational tingling that flooded his body as he held her gaze. "I mean...perhaps we could take steps toward becoming friends. I'd like to be your friend, Lilith. And maybe if we develop a friendship...your time in the internment camp might not be so bad."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Ok...I could try to be your friend...you're Yulgren, right?"

"That's right, Lilith. I'm sure you know friends spend time with each other, so I'll be back tonight and we'll talk. How does that sound?"

She nodded and threw him a small, scared smile. He grinned back and strode from her cell.

Once he was gone, she laughed and laid back on the hard bench she had been sitting on. Already, he would start to turn to her, but it would not be nearly as easy as Borath. She would have to earn every drop of Yulgren's blood. But a plan formed in her head and she concentrated.

…

He sat alone in his office, reading over everything he had gathered about the prisoners. The room was so silent that he could hear a pin drop. The silence pressed in on him, and he hummed (quite out of key) to himself just to fill the eerie emptiness.

_Yulgren..._

He stopped humming abruptly and frowned. He realized he had been reading Lilith's entry over and over again without really absorbing anything.

_Oh, Yulgren, my love, please..._

A strange whisper nagged the back of his mind, and he set down the PADD and rubbed his tired eyes.

_Please, love, come back to me. I know what you desire..._

As his mind processed those words, he sat up straighter and listened. The voice became louder, and he remembered hearing it somewhere before...

_I can teach you everything you've ever wanted to know about humans. I can give you friendship, but I'd rather give you so much more..._

He frowned and wondered what the voice meant. He heard laughter in his head, and the sound of it rang in his ears. He covered them and closed his eyes, to no avail.

"I'm stronger than you, ee'dal'hotha!" he hissed to the empty room. More laughter was his response.

_Do you want to see how weak you really are? Come, my love, let's not argue. I can give you so much, Yulgren. You put up the pretense that all you're interested in is friendship and family relationships, but deep down..._

He winced as his true feelings about the matter floated to the forefront of his mind. She knew.

_Yes, I knew! _the voice said as it laughed at him. _But isn't it wonderful that I'm willing to give you a chance to explore deep intimacy? In fact, I'm longing to explore that with you, my love. I've longed for it ever since I met one of your kind._

She was lying, and he felt ashamed as she found out what he truly wanted. He had planned to start out with friendship and go from there, but he was counting on her ignorance.

_I told you, I would have put up no resistance. You would have had my friendship, my body, my loyalty...whatever you wanted. You can still have it, my love. Just come and see me, and we'll talk._

He stood and took one step toward the door, but then he stopped and sat back down. "No," he said firmly to the silence.

Suddenly, darkness started to close in on his vision, and he leaned back involuntarily in his chair. A vision, like a daydream, played out before him.

_He was holding a woman in his arms, completely naked, and her soft hands gently massaged his back. Her deft fingers danced over his sensitive skin, and he moaned and kissed her roughly. Pure bliss exploded in his mind as he pulled her closer, her skin pressed to his. He could feel the lower part of her throb in excitement, and he breathed in sharply as her tongue lightly explored his lips. Her skillful fingers found his ears, and he gasped in ecstasy. His hand pressed her lower back closer..._

He gasped as his normal vision was returned to him, and his breathing remained heavy for a few minutes.

_See what I'm offering you? That was simply a taste of the pleasures that await you._

He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

_Think it over, love. I'll be waiting._

…

He walked toward her, cautious, wary, yet curious all the same. Her powers were impressive to say the least, and he felt inexplicably drawn to her. He was so absorbed in watching her that he didn't even notice his breath fog before him; the room felt comfortable. Lilith smiled cautiously up at him.

"So what do you want to talk about, Yulgren?" 

He frowned in confusion. "Don't play your games with me. I want to know more about these powers you have."

It was her turn to frown. "What are you talking about?"

He paused and considered her answer. Was what he had experienced just a hallucination? It had felt so real, yet so...surreal. Maybe he had imagined it...

The next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall, his lips covered with her soft, warm ones. He breathed in sharply as pleasure more intense than what he had felt in the vision made him tingle from head to toe. He pushed her off of him and caught his breath, backing away from her slowly.

_Oh, come on, love, you know you want more. _Her voice echoed in his mind again and he shook his head.

"I will not fall prey to the whims of a ee'dal'hootha such as yourself."

She laughed and the sound of it filled his ears. "You Vorta call me a mind-bender, and yet you do not know the meaning of the word!" He trembled as her voice grew louder and more dangerous. "I can offer you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams...but I can also inflict pain worse than your most tormented nightmare." Her voice was a deep growl now, and her eyes flashed dangerously. And Yulgren swore her teeth had gotten sharper.

When she walked toward him, he didn't move away, and suddenly he was back against the wall, instinctively caressing her back as she covered his mouth in a luxurious, lengthy kiss. He groaned as the pleasurable tingling returned, then gasped as her fingers found his ear. One of her abnormally long fingernails trailed lightly over the ridges, and he closed his eyes. He convulsed and held onto her when her lips replaced her nails, and her tongue waltzed over what was apparently a very sensitive area. He had never felt anything like the irresistible sensations that filled him up, and he barely felt any pain when her hand slipped and accidentally sliced his chest near his collarbone, where a space in his shirt left his skin bare.

He was about to say something to head off any of her concerns for his well-being or comfort when he caught sight of her eyes. They glowed with a deep red hue that did not match what he had seen before; her eyes were dark when he had first seen them...

She leaned forward and lightly teased his lips with her tongue. Then, with a seductive gaze into his eyes, she ran her tongue over his wound.

His knees nearly buckled as pleasure like burning fire filled his veins. The wound ran freely and she indulged herself on his rich blood. After a few small licks, she looked up at him with those red eyes.

"Lilith," he moaned, "keep going."

She laughed. "I will, but you may want to lie down."

He obeyed without question and even tore off his shirt to make things easier for her. She abandoned his smaller wound in favor of a larger cut she made lower on his chest, and she lowered her head and drank from him.

The taste of him flooded her senses and she groaned lustily as she gulped down her first swallow. She paused and gripped his arms tightly as she fully processed this new Vorta. Yulgren's blood had a spice, a lively burn to it that she had never tasted in any of the others. Perhaps it was the result of his genetic engineering, or that all the others had been simple field commanders of smaller Jem'Hadar fighters while Yulgren commanded a larger vessel. She didn't care either way; her only thought now was how irresistibly delectable he tasted.

His hands found the back of her neck, and his nails dug into her pale skin as she drank more. He never wanted this to end, and only wished he had an unlimited supply of blood in his veins so she could feed from him forever. Not once did he think about the Founders or the Dominion; his thoughts focused on her and the things she had offered him. Now that he had accepted her, he had no doubt that she would fulfill her promises. But he didn't desire those things as much as he desired to please her.

Once she reached the point of harming him, she stopped and sealed his wounds, coming up to look him in the eye. His purple orbs were hazy with pleasure, and she trailed a lazy finger down his ear.

"Oh, my love...even amongst Vorta, never have I tasted such wonderful blood as yours."

She kissed him, and his mind reeled in pleasure at her words and at her touch. He tingled with joy as he realized that she was pleased with him.

_Yes, my love, I am very pleased with you. And this is only the beginning..._

…

Her hands slowly and sensuously explored his bare skin as he read over the PADD. Apparently, one of the prisoners had a son who worked as a bartender on Deep Space 9, and the son was willing to make a trade: Ishka for Keevan. Yulgren smiled at the thought of debriefing the traitor.

"What is it, love?" she whispered to him.

"What do you think of this? This Ferengi bartender wants his mother back, and he apparently has Keevan to trade for her."

"He wants Ishka back?"

Yulgren nodded and leaned against her.

"I say we let him have her."

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he considered it.

"Think about it, love," she whispered, lightly flicking her tongue over his ear, causing him to convulse in pleasure. "They have Keevan. I don't know about you, but I'd like to be there for his debriefing."

"What makes you say that?" he murmured back, curious.

_Let's just say I have a...personal score to settle with that disgusting traitor. I could make it worth your while...I told you I can inflict pain far worse than any Dominion technique could. You and I could destroy him..._

He grinned at the thought and nodded. "Very well, my dear. We'll accept his offer."

"Excellent..."

She ran her nail down his neck and kissed the blood that dripped from this new mark. He gasped and clutched the sheets as she lightly flicked her tongue over her mark, over and over again.

_Mmmm...I should tell you, love, that by now I am invisible to everyone but you. Only you can hear my voice and feel my touch. I belong to you now, and you to me._

He breathed in and let her have what she wanted, and his eyes closed as waves of ecstasy overtook him. The PADD fell to the floor, and she smiled as she blessed him with lengthy kisses and sensuous caresses.

He was all hers.

…

She stroked his face as his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her with hazy eyes, and she smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered in a low, seductive tone as she leaned in to kiss him. He moaned, and she could feel his thoughts turn to last night. She laughed.

_No, my Yulgren, it wasn't a dream. It was very real. Tell me, how did it feel?_

"Exhilarating..." he whispered back, clutching her close as she caressed his neck with her lips.

_Mmm...I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And there's more where that came from..._

She bit his neck so hard it bled, and the little trickle of blood was soon gone. He gasped and writhed a little as he felt the familiar suction on his skin.

"Yes...Lilith, I...please don't...oh..." he gasped, incoherent as bliss consumed him, as she consumed him.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and lightly teased his lips.

_Come love, you need to get dressed. We don't want to be late for the prisoner exchange._

…

She stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his core and her chin resting on his shoulder, invisible to everyone but him. Even the Jem'Hadar soldiers didn't detect her when she bumped into them. All of them were oblivious, except for her Vorta.

The corridor was deserted; the only things on the Promenade were several barrels, broken equipment, and fallen conduits.

"Where are they?" Yulgren muttered to himself.

_In the infirmary. Six Ferengi and Keevan. They're arguing about who should negotiate the prisoner exchange._

"Ferengi, show yourself! We're here to trade," he yelled.

_They'll be out in a minute, love. Try to be patient, for Ishka's sake. She doesn't deserve to die._

"Ferengi, I don't like to be kept waiting."

_Oh, but some things are worth waiting for, love, and Keevan is one of them._

"I'm coming!" They heard the Ferengi's muffled response through the doors, and soon three of them were standing before Yulgren and his party.

He felt her smelling his hair and thought it was an odd thing to do at a time like this. He heard her laugh in his head.

_Ferengi males don't smell very pleasant to me, but thankfully the females are tolerable. You, on the other hand, smell delectable, and I'd rather breath in the scent of a Vorta than that of a Ferengi._

He had to repress a smile as the bartender came forward to take his mother's hand.

"What a touching and heartfelt reunion," he said sarcastically. "I'm glad I was here to witness it. Now, where's Keevan? I wish to conclude this transaction."

He and the Ferengi began bantering back and forth, and Lilith hissed as the ignorant fool started making demands.

_Insolent worm, doesn't he see that's he's outnumbered and outgunned?_

But she was surprised when Yulgren took control of the situation and agreed to the terms. She didn't blame him; the Dominion had no reason to refuse the Ferengi's demands since they weren't at war with them. She simply sighed and stroked his ear.

_You say you have no patience, but that was impressively diplomatic. You're a credit to your race, my love._

The corner of his mouth twitched upward at her words, but he kept a stoic expression as the little Ferengi to the right called their attention to him.

"How do we know that's really Moogie and not a Changeling?"

When the boy came forward with a knife, Yulgren stopped his Jem'Hadar from attacking, but then physically tensed as he thought about Lilith's reaction.

_Oh, don't worry, my love. I only desire your blood, no one else's._

"No parents, no sweetheart, no investment portfolio."

"And no patience. We'll meet back here in one-half hour. Don't be late."

_But you do have a lover, Yulgren. The only thing she got wrong._

She walked with him back to the lower pylon where their ship had docked, and soon they were alone in his quarters.

_Just think, my love...in a few hours, we can debrief Keevan and make him pay for the horrid things he's done. That's when the fun begins._

Yulgren smiled at her statement and pulled her close. "True. I just hope that insolent Ferengi holds up his end of the bargain."

_I hate them too, dearest. And I'll be on the station with you, but you don't need me there to oversee a simple prisoner exchange, do you?_

He shook his head. "But I'd rather have you with me for the days that I'll be stranded on the station."

She smiled and trailed her finger down his chest. _Trust me, love, it'll be...fun._

Her expression betrayed her meaning and he smiled maliciously, kissing her warm lips and running a hand through her long, dark hair. She returned the favor, and soon he was practically purring at her touch.

_You should go. The half-hour is almost up._

…

He shivered in the corner of the Federation cell, his arms wrapped around his body. He was sweating profusely, and the room felt like a furnace to him. He longed to see Lilith again; she hadn't visited in days. A nagging fear formed in his mind that she had gone forever.

Suddenly, a cool wind ruffled his hair, and he looked up to see his love standing before him, smiling. He smiled back in relief; she came forward and laid him back on the bench, covering his lips with her own. He thought about the guard outside for a moment, but she soon alleviated his fears.

_He won't notice a thing, love. Oh, how I have missed you..._

She slipped a hand beneath his shirt and caressed his pale skin. Once she pulled back and moved on to his neck, he moaned in ecstasy.

"I've missed you too...more than you know," he whispered, relishing every touch, every kiss, every moment with her.

_I'm sorry about that. I know the last few weeks must have been hard on you, but I was as clueless as you about the Ferengi's plans._

All of that was forgotten and he concentrated on her. She laughed when she sensed his desire, and a finger trailed down his ears in response.

"As you wish, my love." She sliced his neck and sucked his blood, the purple-red substance staining her soft lips. As she fed, she let her hand wonder down his body, and he gasped when she found what she was looking for. She chuckled.

_You remember this, don't you?_

He simply tilted back his head and breathed in and out. And when she returned to his neck, he felt like he might die from ecstasy.

She laughed in earnest as she sensed that. _How much are you willing to give me?_

"Everything..."

She grinned and took more and more, her lust growing with every passing second. But he only had so much to give, and she knew the time to leave was coming. She simply took pleasure in every drop that ran down her throat, and soon he was panting for breath, weak and weary.

"My dearest Yulgren...I hope I taught you something of worth. It was fun...love."

…

When the guard awoke from his stupor and went back in to check on the Vorta, he was shocked to find the cell empty.

And far away, on a deserted planet, the last of the stones for a cairn were put in place by a young woman with long, dark hair.


	6. Gelnon

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Fair warning, people: this chapter pushes the boundaries of T. You have been warned. If you don't like it, you might as well abandon this story, because it only gets worse from here on in.  
**_

"So, what did you think of Bilby?"

Gelnon turned to Raimus and smiled. "Like I said, he seems capable enough. A little on the shy side, maybe, but capable."

His thoughts turned to the woman, with her long dark hair and black eyes that glittered when she moved...

"The woman in the back...you called her Lilith?"

Raimus smiled knowingly. "Interested?"

Gelnon nodded. "Yes, I find her...intriguing."

The Farian laughed. "I'll see if I can arrange a meeting. She is beautiful, isn't she?"

The Vorta glanced at him incredulously. "I wouldn't know about that, would I?"

Raimus frowned. "Do Vorta...?"

At a glance from Gelnon, he fell silent and nodded. "Right...don't ask."

The Vorta smiled. "That would be wise. Now, I do believe we have other business we must attend to."

…

"They say you can tell a traitor by looking in his eyes," Gelnon said, moving within inches of Bilby's face. "Do you think that's true, Bilby?"

"I wouldn't know," the human responded. Lilith could tell he was innocent of whatever crime Raimus was trying to sniff out.

Gelnon moved on to the next in line, a Farian with a long, thin mustache. In the meantime, Bilby asked his boss what was going on, but he was cut off after two sentences.

"If you ask me, none of them look particularly trustworthy," the Vorta said with a frown. He moved on to the frightened human, Connolly. Lilith could tell that he wasn't who he said he was, but she really didn't care either. Her only concern was the Vorta, who moved on to the man beside her.

She could smell him three people away, and he smelled...irresistible. A strange mix that reminded her of mulled spices from old Mesopotamia with a hint of woodsmoke poured off of him in waves, and she breathed in deeply. He stepped in front of her and stared into her eyes, and she had to restrain herself from laughing.

He was so close...barely inches from her. In fact, a step and a simple tilt of the head and she could kiss him...

Before he had a chance to move on, she initiated the bond. She was pleased to see his slight twitch as the foreign shock ran through him, but she was displeased when he shook it off lightly. This one was strong...very strong...and she would have to be ruthless to get what she wanted.

…

After the meeting with Bilby, those gathered dissipated quickly, but she stayed. She had a feeling that even though Gelnon was starting to get suspicious about her, he was just, if not more intrigued about her than he was before. He spoke softly to Raimus with a glance at her, then approached her carefully.

"Come with me."

She obeyed with a kind smile and soon he was leading her down a corridor on a Jem'Hadar vessel. There was a nebula not far from Farius that she knew got lots of traffic, and it seemed the perfect place for a Dominion ship to hide.

He gestured for her to enter a door, and she walked into a sparse room with a simple bed and a console. She assumed these were his quarters since they were very much like Yulgren's.

As soon as the door was closed, he twisted her around and glared at her.

"I suggest that you tell me what you're up to, Lilith," he said testily.

She couldn't answer for a moment as his delectable scent overwhelmed her, but she gathered her wits and smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I hardly find it normal for a shock to run through someone at a human female's glance. That strikes me as highly unusual."

"I agree, but that doesn't answer my question."

With strength she didn't expect from him, he pinned her to the nearest wall and leaned in close.

"Stop playing games with me, Lilith."

She decided to drop the act and start working on him.

"Gelnon?"

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"I wouldn't lean this close to me if I were you."

She was pleased to see he didn't budge. "And why is that?"

"It makes it easier for me to do this."

Before he could back away, she grabbed the front of his tunic and kissed him, hard and passionately. He gasped as intense pleasure flooded him, but he shoved away from her and put up his guard.

She panted for breath and stared at him with a malicious grin on her face, then she came forward and started to circle him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, determined not to give in to the suggestions that were starting to nag him.

She grinned, and her teeth seemed very sharp for a human female. They looked more like they belonged to a Klingon...

"I'll explain my reasons later. But first, you need to see where you stand in this matter."

The suggestions became stronger, and he tried his hardest to block them out. They spoke of behavior unbecoming a Vorta, behavior that mere humanoids engaged in, and he had no desire to experience it.

She reached for his ear, but he grabbed her hand and shoved it away. She wobbled a bit, then tried a second time. Again, he parried the attack easily and even tossed her to the floor. He grinned when she stayed there on all fours, perhaps irritated that he was putting up such a good fight, or maybe she was weaker than he thought.

He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee to regard her and gloat, but as he reached out to touch her shoulder, she whipped around and pinned him to the floor. She leaned in very close and grinned, and he caught another glimpse of sharp, gleaming white teeth.

She laughed and stroked his face, and though he tried to resist, he found he was immobile.

"It's so much fun when they think they can win, Gelnon. Now listen carefully. If you disobey me or try to resist me again, you will feel this."

He cried out as his body seemed to be flooded with fire, and he writhed as the pain intensified. A single tear trickled down his cheek as the unbearable agony continued. It didn't stop for a full minute, and when it did, it left him gasping for breath.

She kissed away the tear and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I hate to do that to you, but you needed to see. However, you don't have to feel that ever again. You could feel this instead..."

Softly, gently, she began to stroke and massage his ear. He gasped as unbidden pleasure gripped him; it nearly drove him insane when she lightly traced the edge of his ear and ran her finger up the back. He tried to breathe evenly, but his breaths came in short, rapid bursts and refused to steady. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, to no avail.

She chuckled. "Oh, Gelnon, you poor thing...your reaction to that was priceless," she murmured as she stopped.

He glared at her in defiance. "Stop this, now."

She laughed gleefully and massaged his ear again, harder this time. He closed his eyes and made to pry her hand away from him, but she pinned it down with a simple telepathic command. She leaned forward to whisper in his other ear.

"Don't fight it, Gelnon...it's much more pleasant when you give in, when you relish what I'm giving you. Or would you rather feel that pain again?"

She stopped her caresses and filled him with blinding agony, and he nearly screamed. She laughed in satisfaction, but she knew he wasn't broken yet. Once she stopped two minutes later, she kissed him until he was breathless, and she swore she almost heard a whimper.

She chuckled. "Ready to give up?"

His eyes were closed against the onrush of conflicting emotions. Her kiss had been rough, possessive...enticing. He had never known how pleasurable it was to have a woman caress his lips with her own, or to have gentle, soft fingers stroke his ears. Part of him wanted more, but most of him was disgusted with himself and with her.

He scowled at her. "Get off of me," he hissed, "before I call the Jem'Hadar in here."

Lilith laughed. "Always crying to the better warriors, are we? They won't hear you...in fact, they've forgotten all about you until I release you. But you're too much fun to let go...and your smell is intoxicating..."

She leaned forward and breathed in the scent of his hair, then glanced at him with hazy eyes.

"It's been too long...you remind me of home somehow, and let me tell you, no one has a scent like yours..."

She inhaled him again, then groaned and moved on to a sensitive area she knew was behind his ear. She caressed it with her lips and tongue, and Gelnon couldn't suppress a moan.

"You like it, don't you?" she whispered seductively. "I'll do it again, but you have to ask."

He stared at her with fire in his eyes, and he seemed on the verge of asking before he stopped.

"No."

She grinned. "You are a tough nut to crack, aren't you? All the others were moaning in ecstasy at this point. But then, you haven't seen what I can really do..."

Lilith tore open his shirt and ran a long, sharp fingernail down his pale, creamy chest. His blood bloomed out of the cut like a flower, and she licked the length of it. He gasped, and she could see his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists. She placed her mouth over the wound and sucked.

An explosion of flavor burst in her mouth as she imbibed the hot, sweet liquid. She moaned loudly in ecstasy as she lowered her head for another taste, and she could feel his chest heave under her lips.

"Stop this now...stop it," he moaned weakly.

She immediately ceased and stared at him. "My, my, you are much stronger than I initially thought. But I can tell you can't hold out against me."

She pressed against him and swallowed another mouthful of his luscious blood, and she felt him convulse in pleasure. She lightly planted a trail of kisses up his chest to his neck, and her lips found that sensitive area again. He let another moan escape his lips, and she was pleased to hear it sounded more desperate than his last.

She chuckled as she lightly teased his lips again. "Already, you're beginning to bend...this shouldn't take long..."

Again, she ran her tongue over the cut, and a small cry escaped his lips.

"Now...do you want me to keep going?"

He panted for breath as he considered an answer. His body was crying out for more, for everything she had to give...but his mind was more firm on his job. A small part of him kept grip on reality, and he gathered all his strength.

"No...let me go," he insisted. It was if that answer had taken all his energy, because once he said it, he closed his eyes and waited for a response. If she didn't release him now, there would be no more resistance.

But to his surprise, she stood up and offered him a hand. "I'm not easily impressed, Gelnon, but you've managed to do just that. You have stout mental might, I'll give that to you. But..."

He stared at her and caught his breath as she grinned malevolently. "You won't be gone long. And when you do come back...you'll have to prove your worth to me again. It'll only get harder the second time around: I've seen great men refuse me once, but no one has ever refused me twice."

She gathered his partially ripped shirt in her hand and jerked him forward so that he was inches from her face. She stared into his light purple eyes, and smiled when she realized he was too weak to resist the bond this time.

Once she initiated it, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and shoved him back.

"Now, if you have nothing further to say to me, I'll be on my way. When you need me...room 2a77 at the Karalus Hostel down by the docks."

She winked. "I'll be waiting."

Dismissed, he stumbled backward toward the door and his eyes never left hers. Only when he felt the door with his frantically searching hand did he turn away and hurry out of his quarters. Once outside, he leaned against a wall and sank to the bottom, exhausted. Somehow, he knew she was gone, but he needed to compose himself before he could stand up and return to duty.

He glanced down at his torn clothing, but thankfully his green tunic hid most of the damage, and one would have to look very close to notice the ripped plaid shirt underneath. He breathed in and stood up, straightening himself as he went. He strode down the corridor past the Jem'Hadar guard. The soldier didn't say a word, and didn't seem to notice that Gelnon was uneasy. Most of the time, his men were keen on his emotions and acted accordingly around him. When he was uneasy (which was very rare), he preferred his men to display their strength, to assure him of the Dominion's strength as well. But this soldier, Hemaktilan if he recalled correctly, did little to reassure him. The usual surge of pride was missing as the Vorta stared at him, and he hurried away down the corridor toward the bridge, ready to throw himself into his work and forget his tormentor, who called herself Lilith.

…

He hurried down the hallway to her room in desperation, panting in his need for her. Once at her door, he knocked and leaned heavily on the frame, waiting urgently for her to answer.

The door opened and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hello again, Gelnon. Is there something you need?"

"You know perfectly well what I need," he growled back, taking a hasty step toward her. She laughed and pulled him inside.

"I see you're finally feeling the effects of the bond," she whispered to him, running a sly finger down his spine. He trembled at her touch, and his already ragged breathing became even more frenzied.

She leaned in close and regarded his pale lips with satisfaction. It took everything in his fading willpower to stand his ground and not claim her lips for his own, to smother her in his rising passion. His heart throbbed in want of her touch, and heat grew between his legs every second she stood there and did nothing.

It was as if she could read his mind when she laughed at him. "I love seeing you Vorta so vulnerable and helpless to the slightest touch of my hand," she whispered to him as her finger teased the back of his neck, causing him to shiver in anticipation.

"Yes...I hear Vorta like to play games. Is that true, Gelnon?"

He nodded, not sure where she was going with that statement.

"Let's play one now, shall we? I mentioned earlier that you would have to prove your worth again. You resisted for, what, a good twenty minutes? Let's see how you handle thirty without my touch."

She sat back on the edge of her bed, leaning back on the palms of her hands and crossing her thin legs. He stood before her, itching for her kiss, hungry for her nails to pierce his skin again and let his life essence bleed. His one burning desire was for her to drink his blood, to let him experience that ecstasy that had thrilled him before. For ten minutes he stood there in the throws of desire, starving for her and remaining unsatisfied. He fell to his knees.

"You are strong," she remarked with surprise. "Many would have been in tears by now. You continue to impress me, love."

He groaned at the sound of her voice, at that wonderful, sweet name that she had called him. If she had kept talking, his agony might have been lessened by the soothing sound, but she remained silent after that comment.

For another five minutes, he managed to stay upright on his knees, but his desperation was beginning to overwhelm him, and he collapsed down onto all fours, breathing heavily.

"Lilith, please..." he pleaded, longing for a simple touch on his shoulder as small relief from this torture.

"Halfway there. You're doing well."

He sighed in satisfaction as the sound of her voice abated his torment for a few moments, but it returned full force when she fell silent again.

She watched him gleefully for the remainder of the time. Like a stallion broken of its pride, the Vorta knelt humbly before her, softly pleading for release. When his time was up, she smiled.

"All right, love, you've proven your worth. Come here."

He took her in his arms and hungrily devoured her lips, clutching at her as if she might fade into smoke at any second. She chuckled through his savage kiss and urged him on. Like Borath, Gelnon caught on quickly to what she wanted, and soon she was moaning in pleasure.

She laid back on the bed and invited him to lay with her, and he straddled her quickly and covered her lips in a fierce and fiery kiss.

"Please, Lilith..." he murmured as he caressed her. "Drink from me...I need it..."

He pulled away and she gave him a knowing look. "Remove my shirt and I will."

She was impressed that he was still collected enough not to simply rip her top off of her like most would have in his place. His deft Vorta fingers made quick work of the buttons, and once the top was lying crumpled on the floor, she switched places with him. She leaned down and cut a small incision on his neck.

Hot, thick, sweet, spicy blood trickled down her throat when she lowered her head and drank, and she groaned loudly in satisfaction.

"Oh, my love..." she gasped, almost at a loss for words. "Oh, my dear Gelnon, you taste so..."

She moaned again and indulged herself, occasionally letting her hand stray to his ear to give him an extra burst of pleasure. He writhed deliriously under her touch, and although she would have loved to have drunk him dry right there, she stopped about halfway to the danger line and stared at him, her eyes heavy and hazy in pure bliss.

"You taste...amazing," she managed to gasp after composing herself. He looked just as lost in bliss as she, with his eyes closed and his mouth open as he took several deep breaths.

She tore off his vest and shirt and tossed them aside, exposing his luxuriously smooth skin to the dim light of the room. Lilith ran her hands over him, and he seemed to enjoy it by the sound of his moans.

Her lips found the sensitive spot behind his ear, only this time he put up no resistance to the contact. He urged her on, softly murmuring to her how good it felt. She pulled away and grinned at him naughtily.

"Remove my pants and I'll do that again," she teased, standing on the bed once he sat up to obey. He ripped them off her and pulled her back down, and although they landed haphazardly back on the mattress, neither really cared. She fulfilled her promise, causing him to cry out. His lust was becoming overwhelming, and he didn't think he could go much longer without returning the favor to her.

She seemed to read his thoughts, and she smiled. "I am yours to do with as you please, love," she whispered once they had switched places again. He grinned and passionately caressed her lips, and she chuckled when his tongue flicked into her mouth for a taste of her. But she gasped when he did it again, and she returned the favor when he retreated. He moaned.

"Lilith..." he whispered huskily as he moved on to the hollow of her throat. He breathed her in and was surprised that her scent was very pleasing. She paused and regarded him with surprise as none of the other Vorta had done that to her. He inhaled again, letting her intoxicating scent wash over him and consume his senses. She smelled of apples and roses, and cool stone. They were foreign aromas to him, but they aroused him nonetheless.

He continued his frenzied trail down her chest, fingering the edge of her bra. He glanced at her and she nodded in approval. It soon joined the growing pile of clothes, and Lilith reared back her head and panted desperately as his lips caressed her.

"Gelnon..." It was her turn to plead, and plead she did, begging for more. He tried to satiate his lust as he continued down her body, but the feverish hunger did not leave him. It longed for something, one of the suggestions that had plagued him earlier.

When his lips found a certain spot on her body, she laughed wildly, and her entire body broke out into a cold sweat.

"Yes..." she growled. "yes...Gelnon." Tight in the grip of delirium, her vocal chords refused to respond. All she could do was pant, but he knew she wanted more, and he obliged her.

After several minutes of that, she pulled him back up for a feverish kiss, and as her lust increased exponentially, her hand unzipped his pants.

"Take them off," she moaned. She allowed him time to kick them off, but then trapped him again in her lusty kiss. Her fingers found their way underneath the band of his undergarments, and he gasped in ecstasy when she found what she was looking for. His entire body twitched and he involuntarily bit her lip.

"Mmm," she chuckled. "That actually felt good..."

He couldn't respond as she went to work, and she read his thoughts and obeyed his desires, and she pulled back from the kiss to observe his reactions with glee.

She could feel his want grow as she continued, and when it seemed he couldn't take much more, she leaned forward and whispered,

"It's time."

She withdrew her hand and laid languidly back on the pillow. "You might as well take that off too."

He obeyed and tore off his clothing, and for a moment, he stopped and regarded his lover's naked form. Although his lack of aesthetics prevented him from seeing its beauty, it still gave him immense pleasure to let his eyes roam over her bare skin.

But he could not ignore his desires any longer, and neither could she. Quicker than they both could think, he gave in to his lust.

She leaned back and screamed his name, and possibly other names, but he was too absorbed in the experience to even regard what she was saying. He felt her claw desperately at him, and he leaned forward and kissed her as he continued feeding his desire. Harder and harder he drove her, and in doing so he nearly drove himself to insanity. He was sure no other Vorta had ever experienced this height of bliss that he felt in that moment when he could go no further, not even Weyoun, who was fascinated with mating rituals.

It was his turn to howl her name, and he might have called out to his forgotten gods in the heat of the moment for lack of anything else to say. His mind was a whirlwind of passion and pleasure and heat and insanity, and he was past caring what his lips uttered as he climaxed.

As the heat finally spiraled down and the sweat that covered his naked body began to cool, he looked down at her, panting for breath. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, her cheeks glowing in the light of what had just happened.

She let him lie beside her, but she was surprised that he wasn't exhausted by the act. He seemed a little tired, but she smiled as she realized Vorta had a lot of stamina. She grinned at him and leaned in close.

"That felt amazing..." she moaned softly. He nodded.

"I must admit, I never knew an experience could be so...fulfilling," he said, turning to her. He lightly kissed her lips and gathered her in his arms.

"Mmm, my love...I am yours..."

She trailed a lazy finger down his ear, which was becoming her habit when dealing with Vorta males. "And I am yours. Now, tomorrow, for as long as you'll have me."

He smiled, unaware that she was lying through her teeth. She was fully aware that she would tire of him within a month and move on to a new challenge, but she didn't want to kill him like she had killed the others. Gelnon felt so much less disposable to her than Yulgren or Borath. Perhaps it was the delightful challenge he had posed to her. Perhaps it was the intoxicating taste of his blood, the likes of which she had never seen before, even amongst Vorta. But despite her growing attachment to him, she knew eventually she would have to be rid of him, one way or another.

However, for the present, she simply stroked his ears and basked in afterglow, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.


	7. Weyoun, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Weyoun frowned as he read over a disturbing collection of reports. These had only recently come to his attention, as Dominion officials had only connected the events recently.

The reports told of a string of deaths going back two years. The majority of the victims were Vorta, and out of them, only one was female. The victims had been found on abandoned worlds, buried with care, their blood completely drained from their bodies. His first thought was a Federation or Romulan trick, but the Jem'Hadar were mostly unharmed. They seemed unaware of what was going on, so he felt there might be a third party involved.

One report caught his eye, and he didn't understand why it was in the collection until he started reading. It was from a Vorta overseer in the Gamma Quadrant, who ran Interment Camp 371. His name was Deyos.

_For the Founders, I could not recall what had happened to me. I awoke as if from a dream with a woman standing before me, with long dark hair and eyes to match. She stroked my cheek gently and called me "love", as if we had been intimate._

_I ordered the Jem'Hadar to escort her to the wormhole, but why I do not know. I was compelled to do so, as if I had no choice. And I had no memory of the three days prior to her release._

_All that could be found were scars: they riddled my body, on my abdomen and chest, on my neck, on both wrists, and in places I dare not name here. As I stared at the marks, I recalled some feeling of pain, and then intense pleasure, but the feeling was so fleeting I might even call it vivid imagination. I do not know. I have no idea what has happened to me, or to my memories. _

_If this woman has been let loose in the Alpha Quadrant, I have the feeling that others like myself are doomed. I'm not sure why I feel this way, but my intuition tells me this is true. The Vorta in the Alpha Quadrant should be on alert, as well as those still in the Gamma Quadrant, lest this woman return. For your own sakes, be careful._

He cocked an eyebrow at the last paragraph, and at the description of the woman. He scanned the other reports and found similar sitings of a woman with long dark hair and eyes, often taken prisoner on Dominion vessels. Every scenario was the same: a woman with dark features would be captured, and anywhere from three days to two weeks later, a new clone would have to be activated for that vessel as the Vorta would go missing, or be found dead. If they were found, their blood was gone, barely a drop was in their veins. The Jem'Hadar never recalled much about the time the prisoner was in their care, only that the Vorta would become more reclusive than normal, spending odd amount of time in their quarters.

He looked back over Deyos' report.

_My First told me that I hardly ever spoke to him those three days, that he rarely even saw me. I gave orders that I was not to be disturbed, but he couldn't recall much about the woman. All he remembered was that she was called Lilith, and that she was human. We scanned the records, but they deny that she was ever held here._

He sat back and pondered the information. So a human woman was constantly being captured by Dominion patrols headed by male Vorta. The Jem'Hadar were, for the most part, clueless and unharmed, but he spied a few reports where multiple platoons of soldiers were found dead. They were killed swiftly and cleanly, their blood untouched. Only the Vorta were drained, and all were found with scars like Deyos. He checked the dates on all of the reports and found that Deyos' was the earliest, and that he was the only Vorta who seemingly had encountered this woman and lived. He would hardly call Keevan the traitor a Vorta.

Borath, whose former clone had served the Founders on their home planet, was found dead in his quarters a few months later. After that, the attacks escalated and moved with the Dominion into the Alpha Quadrant. A company of Jem'Hadar had discovered their slain comrades and five dead Vorta on an abandoned Cardassian planet that they were considering for possible use as a base. Kilana was among those found dead.

Weyoun sighed and continued reading, and he came to a conclusion that this mysterious human female was undoubtedly intimately connected with these attacks. He prepared a summary report and a message to send out to all personnel. He wanted this woman found and brought in, and where the Vorta went, apparently she was close behind.

…

Although she wanted to struggle against the Jem'Hadar, she let them lead her down corridors into a darkened room. She was surprised at how efficient her capture was: she never saw hide nor hair of a Vorta, and the Jem'Hadar handled everything. Since she didn't feel like imploring help from her colleagues at something so menial, she decided to cooperate.

And as she entered the room, she could feel Jem'Hadar just beyond the doorway, ready to come to their Vorta's aid if needed.

She could feel a strong Vorta presence in the room. It was masculine and domineering, and she bowed her head to hide her grin. Even she had heard rumors of one Vorta more loyal than any other, who resided here at Central Command on Cardassia Prime, and she suspected this was him. His outline was clear as he worked behind a console, but his face was hidden until he came closer to her.

The standard Vorta eyes stared at her with intrigue, and pale lips curved slightly upward into a small smile. But a surprisingly effeminate nose graced his features, making him look almost angelic. She was reminded slightly of Keevan, who had similar features, but this Vorta was ten times the man Keevan ever was.

She bowed her head again as he started to circle her, and she collected her thoughts lest he catch her off guard. The smell pouring off of him was enough to send her into the most exceptional high of her life, and she breathed in slowly. The pleasure she felt at the scent of him went beyond simple sensual pleasure and strayed toward sexual ecstasy. She controlled herself and her thoughts and met his eye as he made another lap around her.

Weyoun leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know why you're here, Lilith?"

She turned to stare at him. "I can feel that you are very loyal to the Founders. If you want to keep that status, I suggest you back off," she hissed slowly.

He raised his eyebrows and made a little more distance between them. He knew that he was toying with a dangerous woman, if his conclusion about all these deaths was correct. One thing was obvious: she had done something to Deyos, and it seemed that she could bend minds to her will.

"My apologies, Lilith. Vorta have formed that habit over the years, and I'm sure it tends to make some people...uncomfortable."

"The habit formed due to your poor eyesight, no doubt," she smirked, raising an eyebrow. The sympathetic smile that he had given her slipped from his face slightly, and he continued with caution.

"You are here because of a string of deaths we have heard about over the last two years. It's funny, because it seems every time we get a report like this, it turns out you were in close proximity of the victims at the times of their death. I find that highly unusual considering we've found the dead buried on abandoned worlds deep in Cardassian space."

"I can understand how you might suspect me for some of those deaths, but how can you convict me of crimes that took place deep in Dominion territory? I'm human, and it's not like I own a ship and a cloaking device."

Weyoun smiled. "Because all of the victims except for one were found with certain...scars on their bodies. They mostly were found on their necks and chests, but the only one not marked was female. Her throat was slit and teeth marks were found around the wound, but no other scars were discovered. The males, on the other hand..."

He glanced at her and was disappointed to see she was unmoved.

"You're convicting me of this based on scars? I can't believe this..."

He crossed his arms and stared at her. "The scars were found in all the same places, and your fingernails," he said as he glanced at her hands, "would do quite nicely as a sharp object."

She glanced up at him incredulously. "So my fingernails are long. That's not a crime."

"You find our judgment flawed?" He wanted to get a rise out of her; her cool demeanor was starting to unnerve him.

"Yes, I do, Weyoun." He stared at her in amazement. "And if you're wondering how I know your name," she continued, grinning at his surprise, "it's written as clearly across your forehead as your emotions are on your face."

He tilted his head in confusion, and he prepared himself in case he needed to call the Jem'Hadar. This woman was strange, unreal, and very dangerous.

"Weyoun means 'faithful one', doesn't it? It's such a shame that you can't even appreciate the beauty of your own language. I think that Weyoun Naa'vem has a very nice ring to it."

_The faithful one who is powerful. _That's what she called him, and she could tell that he was entranced by the name, even though he hid his emotions well. She realized immediately that she could use this as leverage against him, using his own lust for power to turn him to her. It would take an immense amount of work and skill, but she felt confident in her abilities, more confident than she had ever felt before. The combination of Yulgren and Gelnon's blood had done wondrous things for her, and she felt more than prepared to take down the greatest Vorta of them all.

"I see you are more than you seem. I doubt there are many humans who could boast of your knowledge of Dominionese."

"I suppose that is true. Does that disturb you?"

"No," he replied coolly. "I simply find it...unusual."

"It's a shame more humans don't know your language. It almost reminds me of Hindi back on Earth...such a musical language..."

He raised his eyebrows. "So you are from Earth."

She glanced at him. "Yes, I am."

"Where on Earth?"

She laughed. "Now, unless you have intimate knowledge of my home planet, I'm not going to waste my breath explaining my origins to you."

He smirked. "You'll find I have more knowledge of your home than you think."

"Do you? Well then, impress me with your knowledge, Weyoun. Tell me where you think I'm from on Earth."

He glanced over her features and noted her slightly tanned skin and dark hair and eyes. It wasn't much to go by, but combining that with her accent, he thought he had a good idea where she was from.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were from the Middle East."

She laughed heartily. "Very good, oh faithful one! I'm very impressed!"

Her laughter died a little. "And you are from the Er'ee'li Mountain region on Karill Prime."

His smile died completely and he shook his head. "I'd very much like to know where you get your information, Lilith. I'll be frank...you intrigue me. You've piqued my curiosity like no other human has."

She smiled. "I'm flattered, and I'm sure that is high praise, coming from you. I can tell you like interesting things, and this post you have, dealing with those Cardassians every day...I'm sure it gets tedious and boring at times."

He simply stared at her and put up his guard.

"I really did enjoy our little chat about where we came from, but unfortunately, such a discussion is hardly fitting in an interrogation chamber such as this."

"Hardly," he repeated, cocking a cautious eyebrow.

"You needn't worry about me as a security threat. Whatever I may know, I won't reveal it to the Federation. They and I have rarely been on the best of terms, and we haven't had dealings in years."

Confusion flooded him and he wondered if he had a renegade on his hands.

"Yes, I'm aware that I'm from Earth and have spent several years there, but I would rather choose my own way than fall under the rule of such insipid masters," she said bitterly.

He would have loved to hear the story of why she detested the Federation and its people so much, but he had business to attend to.

"Business can wait, Weyoun. And its not the people I hate, quite the contrary. It's the organization they've formed, the bureaucracy. Far too tiresome for my tastes."

She laughed at his utter shock as she read his thoughts aloud to him as if they were clearly written in front of her.

"I really don't have time for your business, my dear Vorta. I have other matters that require my attention."

"Such as?" he spat.

"You," she said simply.

But she didn't get a chance to do anything. Before she said another word, the Jem'Hadar barreled in and restrained her. Confident that she wouldn't do anything, he walked up to her and smirked.

"I'm glad you were so honest with me, Lilith," he whispered, teasingly wrapping a loose lock of her hair around a deft finger, "but that honesty will cost you. Take her to the detention area, and make sure no Vorta sees her."

The guards obeyed without question, and she silently cursed herself for her overconfidence. And she had to admit that the sight and smell of Weyoun made her weak with lust, but she should be stronger than that. As the Jem'Hadar deposited her on the floor of her cell and left her alone, she laid back on the floor and gathered her thoughts.

She hadn't even had time to try and bond with him, but she sensed that this one was too smart to be caught off-guard and too strong to relent to her. No...this one would have to want the bond, but already a plan formed in her head and she stretched out her mind toward Weyoun, waiting for the moment when he was alone.

…

All day, he had felt eyes on the back of his head, and he knew someone was watching him. He pondered this as he walked back to his quarters and prepared for bed. He washed his hands in the washroom, but when he glanced up at his reflection, he nearly gasped.

He looked again, enthralled with his reflection. His eyes held a fearlessness, a determination that he found fascinating. He could almost see the power radiating from his reflection's glance, but when he blinked, it was gone, and the face in the mirror was as it always had been.

He shook his head, knowing it was either a trick or vivid imagination, but he couldn't help but imagine himself as the man in the mirror. That man was near godhood in power, and Weyoun indulged himself as he settled down to sleep, allowing his imagination run wild.

_He was ruler of Earth, and all its inhabitants were his slaves. They trembled at his very name and cowered in his presence..._

But after a while, he stopped and emptied his mind of thought, ready to go to sleep.

As he started to give in to sleep, he felt a presence push against his mind, trying to enter. He snapped fully awake and sat up, and the presence continued to push. He couldn't tell anything about who the force belonged to, but he decided to let them in. If things got out of hand, he was more than capable of shutting them out. He closed his eyes and opened his mind.

_He found himself in his quarters, exactly as they were in the real world. But a woman was standing at the window, and the darkness of the room shrouded her features. All he could tell was that she had long hair, and suspicions started to gnaw at him as he approached her._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" he murmured to her._

"_I've already answered both your questions, Weyoun," she replied, turning around. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her, but considering what she had already revealed about herself, this didn't really surprise him._

_Lilith smiled. "It's good to see you again, faithful one...though I must admit that trick you played on me was cruel."_

_He smirked mirthlessly. "Had I not acted quickly enough, who can tell what you might have done to me?"_

"_Actually, I can tell you what would have happened," she countered coolly._

_He raised his eyebrow in surprise and waited for her answer._

_She smiled before giving him a response. "I would have given you what you've always wanted, Weyoun. And I still can, if you let me."_

_He laughed at that. "And what, pray tell, do I want?"_

_Lilith waved her hand, gesturing for him to come forward. He decided to humor her and looked out of the rounded portal._

_To his utter surprise, he gazed out over a destroyed city, and he could hear screaming and phaser fire. When he looked around, the walls of his quarters disappeared, and he was instead standing on a balcony high above the city, and he turned at the sound of knocking._

_Behind him was a standard room, but he had the distinct feeling he was on Earth. Two Jem'Hadar entered, dragging a woman between them. They deposited her at his feet and left._

_Lilith stood right behind him as he examined the newcomer, and she whispered in his ear._

"_This is Humanity. She is the representation of all of Earth's people, and she is now yours, to do with as you please. She's not completely in tune with your wishes, though. You'll have to break her, but I know how much you enjoy a challenge."_

_Despite himself, he smiled at her words, then knelt down before the human and lifted her chin. She gazed at him with defiance, but he could see fear behind her eyes. He tilted his head as he regarded her, and Lilith laughed._

"_Then, of course, there's that fascination you have with mating rituals."_

_He could see the woman before him start to pant and sweat as he experimentally stroked her face. He stopped and looked back to Lilith._

"_What of it?"_

"_Would you rather my face take the place of Humanity?"_

_He twisted back around as her voice came from Humanity's mouth, and her face replaced that of the woman. He found he liked the change, and that wasn't lost on her._

"_Do you want to dominate me, Weyoun?" she asked carefully and softly. "To control me?"_

_Her eyes filled up with fear as he thought about his answer. "Yes...yes, I do," he admitted finally._

"_Then let me be your slave," she whispered to him, reaching out to stroke his face. "Let me help you win this war against the Federation. I know my people, and I know how to bring them to their knees."_

_He considered his answer, then ripped her hand away from his face. "Don't touch me," he commanded._

_She bowed her head submissively. "As you wish." _

_He smiled at her submissiveness and gripped her wrists, pulling her to her feet and holding her close. He crushed her to his body and let his eyes roam over her face. She looked paler here than she did in the interrogation room, but her eyes still danced with some inner light. She breathed in deeply, and her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. He found he liked the sight of her like that._

"_Why do you do that?" he whispered, tilting his head._

_She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him hungrily. "You really want to know?"_

_He nodded and gripped her wrists tighter. "Answer me."_

_She smiled slowly. "Because...you smell amazing..."_

_His brow furrowed slightly and he shook his head. "Fascinating..."_

"_Yes, faithful one, you smell irresistible. But I shouldn't get carried away, even in here."_

"_Why not?" he asked, intrigued._

_She leaned forward and held his amethyst gaze. "The results aren't pretty..."_

_He realized what she was talking about, and he immediately shoved her away. She grinned at him with those sharp teeth, and he felt a slight twinge of fear._

"_What do you want with me?" he breathed, slowly backing away from her._

"_Isn't it obvious?" she said with a knowing smile. He snorted and looked at her with contempt._

"_You humans are all the same..." he murmured to himself, shaking his head._

_She laughed. "Oh, come now, Weyoun! You've never felt a woman's lips on your skin, so don't dismiss it as if it were vulgar and insulting. You know you want to feel what it's like..."_

_He glared at her, but he hated to admit that she was right. But he would never admit to such a thing, especially in front of her._

"_I don't need to participate in such activity. I can watch."_

"_And miss all the pleasure? You're going to come up with a better excuse than that, Weyoun."_

_In two strides, she reached him and cautiously reached out to him. He looked at her hand, then took it tentatively. She pulled him to her and trapped him in a passionate kiss._

_He breathed in sharply at the new sensations that flooded his senses, and he was surprised at how naturally the behavior came to him. He carefully and slowly caressed her lips with his own, taking guilty pleasure in the warmth of her skin. Her lips were so soft and delicate, yet so delightfully skillful as she pressed against him, and he moaned in unbidden satisfaction. _

_Her hands explored his face and neck with urgent fervor, and he gasped as her fingers played with his ears. She slowly and sensuously ran her tongue along his lips, and his fingernails dug into her back. His lips tingled and his ears...he had never felt anything like that before._

_When he felt he might lose control, he yanked her hand away from his ear and pushed her away._

"_Get out. Now."_

_She simply smiled and disappeared into thin air, and out in the real world, he opened his eyes._

He breathed in slowly as he adjusted back to reality, and he was left with more questions than answers. He was even more certain that she was the Vorta killer, but he knew he didn't have enough evidence to convict her.

Her words played over and over again in his head. _Let me be your slave..._Those five words sent chills down his spine and made him tingle with desire. Because he feared her, it would be so...satisfying to see her knocked off her pedestal, to see her tremble before him as he explored her bare skin...

He shook his head vehemently; he mustn't think of such things! True, that kiss had been...intoxicating, but that was no excuse to lose control. And one thing he strove to maintain in his seven lives was control. To live without it he would be lost, misguided. He would cease to be Weyoun.

But if he could push himself, find control and still manage to explore what she offered him...that would be paradise. He would have to be careful, to be devious and clever to make sure he didn't play right into her hands. He knew she wanted him, but he also sensed that she was hiding something.

He would find out what that something was.


	8. Weyoun, Part 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. This chapter dives a little into SEXUAL MATTERS. If you do not like, do not read. It wasn't heavy enough to warrant M rating in my opinion. Enjoy.  
**_

He approached her cautiously, as he couldn't tell from this distance whether or not she was asleep. She was lying still, but it may have been a trap for him. He put up his guard, but relaxed a bit when he saw she really was asleep.

He didn't feel like waking her, considering she might use his proximity as a means of trapping him. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Weyoun..." He heard her barely audible moan and immediately put up his guard, but when he turned back around, her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still soft and steady. She was talking in her sleep.

He found this fascinating, and despite the danger, he sat at her side and watched her.

"Weyoun, my love, why won't you come to me?" she whispered desperately. He tilted his head and a malicious smile formed on his lips as he observed and listened to her. Lilith, it seemed, was dreaming of him.

An idea came to him, and he reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She moaned again and leaned into his touch. Lightly, teasingly, he trailed his fingers down her face and neck, and a smile graced her lips. To his surprise, she reached up and pulled down the collar of her shirt, exposing her shoulder and part of her breast, yet he was absolutely certain she was asleep. He knew the sound of breathing when one was asleep, and if he was wrong, she was imitating that behavior perfectly.

He chuckled to himself and pulled her shirt down further, exposing her top half, now naked. He played with her skin, teasing areas he knew to be sensitive. She moaned and thrashed around a bit, but she seemed to be enjoying it.

Hardly believing his audacity, he straddled her and kissed her neck. Once her hand found his back, he knew she was awake, but he continued toying with her.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered sweetly, tracing warm circles on his back. He chuckled and kissed her neck harder, and she groaned.

"_Bite me." _

He stopped and furrowed his brow as her command echoed in his head. Her dark eyes bored into his and she nodded. She sat up and leaned back on her hands, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"

"_You heard me."_

She smiled seductively at him and laid back down, putting her hands behind her head.

"Why?"

"_It's the first step toward that power I promised you. Besides, it feels good to me."_

He shook his head at her, but obeyed, intrigued by her offer. His guard was still up though; he wasn't foolish enough to relax around her now that she was awake.

His teeth sank into the flesh of her neck, and she cried out, but not in pain. True to her word, she seemed to like it. He felt wetness and withdrew quickly, and he could see bright red blood mark where he had bit her.

She smiled at the beauty of the small line of blood that stained his pale lips. It was pleasing on Borath, but it was beautiful on Weyoun. He was like some angel of darkness, and she smiled as she took the next step.

"_Now lick your lips."_

He narrowed his eyes, but his tongue darted out and swiped away the blood that dotted his lower lip. He gasped as he felt the intense tingling sensation, and he stared at her incredulously.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she purred sweetly, tracing her finger over the bite mark on her neck. His eyes followed her finger, and she caressed the skin directly below where he had bitten her.

"_Why don't you take more?"_

"You want me to drink your blood?" he repeated with disgust. She nodded and grinned, and he felt a slight twinge of fear and horror at the sight of her neatly sharpened, gleaming white teeth.

"_Your people have poor eyesight, correct?"_

He nodded, not sure where this was going.

"_Just a few swallows of my blood will change that. You'll have eyes as good as those Jem'Hadar soldiers of yours."_

"Why should I believe you?"

"_Just try it, Weyoun. I promise that it won't hurt you, and its not like you can taste it anyway."_

He thought it over, and since he could tell she wasn't lying to him, he decided to humor her. He leaned down and licked the wound clean, then pressed his mouth to it and drank a small mouthful of her blood.

Despite the assault on his sinuses, he breathed in sharply at the tingling sensation that flooded him as he swallowed more. True, he couldn't taste the blood, but it burned and tingled pleasantly in his mouth. It felt...exhilarating to drink it, and Lilith moaned as he flicked his tongue over the mark.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes...more..."

Her hand entwined itself in his hair as he pressed harder, and his mind started to lose itself in a lustful haze. He focused on the texture of her skin and feel of the blood in his mouth, the maddening burn as it trickled down his throat.

He enjoyed the feelings that flooded him, but he felt it best not to lose control, so he stopped and stared at her. Her face was clearer than it was a minute ago, and sure enough, when he looked around the cell, the walls shone out brighter to him, and the blurry haze over everything was gone. His vision had improved, as well as his sense of smell. But another sense seemed to join the others...he could sense the blood that flowed through her veins. It was akin to hearing, but it was much more...intuitive and personal than simply listening to a heartbeat. He could feel her heartbeat echo in his head, and it pleased him. It was thudding wildly in her chest, no doubt from the strange pleasure she derived from losing blood.

"Lilith?" he asked, almost in awe of his new abilities.

"I told you," she purred. "If you look out your window, you'll see the stars for the first time. Now, if you would be so kind as to lick my wound one more time?"

He chuckled. "Why?"

"To seal it," she replied curtly. "Or would you rather let this wound bleed for a while?"

He stared at her incredulously. "You are unlike any human I have ever met."

"If you haven't figured that out already," she said with a small smile, "than you're not as intelligent as I thought."

He obliged her and watched in awe as the wound healed instantly before his eyes.

"Founders..." he breathed. He leaned away from her in apprehension as she sat up. She simply smiled and placed her hand over his, then leaned in very close.

"May I kiss you, Weyoun?" she whispered sweetly. His gaze flicked from her eyes to her full, rounded lips, and he took a deep breath before nodding.

Her lips were warm and urgent against his, and a thrill ran through him like he had never experienced. He tried to maintain some control over himself, but he felt himself slipping by the minute. Maybe it was the strange blood that he had drank, but he felt a growing desire to be near her, like this yet not. His skin tingled in anticipation of something, and it increased as she roughly caressed his neck with her lips and tongue.

Her sharp teeth gently grazed his flesh, and he gasped out a "yes" without even realizing it. She inhaled his wonderful aroma and moaned. He slowly lost his wits in a hazy fever, but reality came crashing down when her teeth bit into his neck.

He shoved her away and got off the cot, slowly backing away toward the door. She panted and stared hungrily at the blood trickling down his neck, and her nails dug into her thighs in her lust for him. He was far too alert now, far too cautious to let her have what she wanted, but still she purred seductively at him.

"If you don't want it, I won't do that. I am, after all, your slave. I live to serve you." She echoed his favorite saying back at him and bowed her head as if submitting to a Founder, and despite his anger, he still liked the look of her like that. He took a wary step forward.

"You would submit to me?"

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

"Do my every whim?"

"I'm dying to do just that," she panted, licking her parched lips.

"Let me torture and use you, then have you killed when I'm through with you?"

"Do what you will with me," she replied desperately, "I am yours."

He laughed gleefully and took another step toward her. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when we execute you tomorrow."

With that, he strode from the cell, leaving her panting in frustration on her cot.

…

She could feel his need and frustration grow the rest of that day, and by evening he was half mad. It wouldn't be long before he either came back down here or summoned her.

Sure enough, half an hour later she was beamed directly to his quarters, and Weyoun was positively fuming.

He pinned her against the wall and leaned in very close. "What have you done to me?" he growled menacingly. Lilith couldn't respond for a moment as his aroma overwhelmed her, but she managed to gather her wits and smile at him.

"How do you feel?"

The tingling and burning sensation on his skin had increased by the hour since he saw her last, and he hated to admit that he felt relief at having her this close. He could hear the blood pounding through her veins, and he longed to have one more taste...

"Not normal," he hissed, digging his nails into her arms. But instead of inflicting pain, she seemed to like it. She laughed.

"You're still bleeding from when I...may I heal it?"

His mind screamed no, but his body urged him on, begging him to let her lips caress his neck again...

"Make it quick."

He clenched his teeth as she flicked her tongue over the wound, and he let out a controlled, slow breath to steady himself.

"You told me your blood wouldn't harm me," he said dangerously. "You lied."

"Are you harmed in any way, Weyoun?" she countered with a grin.

"I am not myself."

She cocked an eyebrow. "In what way?"

He turned away, not wanting to admit to her how much he needed her right now. His skin longed for her touch, and his body seemed to almost sigh in satisfaction as her hand gently stroked his cheek.

"What do you want me to do? I live to serve you."

Her words aroused his playful side, and he grinned. "Let's find out what I want, shall we?"

Before she could say another word, he kissed her warm, waiting lips, and although it felt like heaven, it wasn't what he desired the most from her. He moved on to her neck and gave it the same treatment, on down her body, but he still received no satisfaction. As he went, he removed articles of her clothing until she was naked, and it wasn't until he was kneeling before her that he felt even a glimmer of relief. He glanced up at her.

"Part your legs for me, dearest," he purred. She obliged without question and writhed pleasantly against the wall as he went to work. He was closer to the answer, but it wasn't what he wanted. He stood back up.

"Now do the same to me," he ordered, and she kissed him in response. Down his body she kissed and licked, removing his clothing, and when she was kneeling before him, he grinned. As she started to please him, he groaned at the wonderful sensation of her teeth gently grazing his skin. She was so close...but something was missing. It wasn't until her teeth pierced his skin and dragged down his member that he gasped out in realization.

She quickly drank the blood that bloomed from the evenly spaced vertical scars that ran down his manhood, and he let out a cry of pure satisfaction. It was terrible bliss, a hellish heaven, a burning paradise as she continued to drink from him, and he was doubly pleasured by the location of the scars. Up and down her tongue swirled over her marks, and he gripped a lock of her jet black hair and pushed a hand against the wall to steady himself in the immense wave of ecstasy that overwhelmed him.

She stopped and stood up, and he placed both his hands against the wall to pin her in. A line of his blood still trickled down her lips, but she quickly licked it away. He was still bleeding where she had scratched him.

"Seal it," he growled with a grin. She knelt back down and her tongue teasingly ran over the scars, wiping away any residual blood and making them heal in an instant. Her action nearly drove him to the brink, and he hauled her to her feet and pulled toward the bed.

"Lie down."

He straddled her and pulled back her hair from her neck, then grinned at her menacingly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I want another taste of your blood, Lilith. I like the power it gives me, and I will take that power from you. And if my calculations are correct, you'll love every minute of it. You will do as I say, when I say, understood, my little slave?"

She panted in want. "I'll give you that power, freely. You won't gain it by drinking my blood. A small amount is all you need to improve yourself, but you would be no different from a human if you were to drain me now. Your body would reject it. You simply can't digest the enzymes in my blood in your current condition, and you have to digest my blood to harvest its full potential."

"Then what must I do to gain your power?"

She smiled and sat up, stroking his ears. "You're sure you want to know?"

He gripped her arms. "Tell me."

Her grin widened. "You have to do this."

Like a cobra, she bit into his neck before he could respond and pinned him down on the bed, draining every drop of blood from his body. A chemical was released from a gland above her fangs, and it circulated through his system, causing him to cry out in agony. It burned the walls of his arteries and made his heart race wildly. Yet through the pain, he felt distinct pleasure, and it took him a moment to realize that Lilith had settled herself over him and was alternating thrusts with swallows of blood. He moaned at the incredible sensation, and his mind dimly processed a whisper as she drove him harder.

"When you're completely turned, I will let you experience this in full."

He winced as the pain and pleasure mingled and were one inside him, and the minute he finished, darkness overwhelmed him and he passed out.

…

When he awoke, his stomach growled in hunger and his head throbbed. He stumbled out of bed and stood up, only to sit back down as a wave of dizziness overcame him. After he regained his balance, Weyoun walked quietly over to the replicator.

As he lifted a spoon of a plain yogurt-like substance to his mouth, he frowned as its smell was more intense and sharp than he remembered it to be. But as he took a bite, he immediately spat it back into the bowl. Its texture had turned mealy and gritty the moment it touched his tongue. He choked at the bitter taste, and tears sprang into his eyes once he realized he could taste the creamy food, but it had turned like ashes in his mouth.

"It's torture, isn't it?"

He twisted around and nearly growled at the sight of Lilith lounging on his bed. She was naked, and he realized he was naked as well. She sat up slowly and smiled wildly at him.

"Yes...the fruit of the tree never did quite taste the same...but I can give you what you need right now. That's why I'm still here. The next four days are going to be _very _hard on you, love."

He scowled at the term of endearment and put his bowl back into the replicator. As he turned back to Lilith, he caught sight of himself in the small mirror that hung in his room. His eyes leaped out at him, and his dark hair and brows seemed to have a mystery about them that wasn't there before. His hair was much more curly than he remembered, but it was still swept up in the standard Vorta hairstyle. He heard Lilith get up and walk up behind him.

She wrapped her lithe arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Yes, you're even more handsome than you were last night, love. I doubt there's a woman alive who can resist you."

Having her this close was comforting, but it confused him. He could smell her keenly, and her delectable scent washed over him. He could hear the blood pounding in her veins, and his mouth slowly opened.

He looked in the mirror again and gasped. His eyes had turned blood red, and as he opened his mouth wider, he noticed that his eye teeth were very sharp and elongated. He twisted back to her, but she had returned to lounging on the bed.

In a swift motion, she sliced a mark down the side of her neck.

The sound of her pounding blood roared in his ears, and before he could blink, he was on top of her, his nose at her throat.

"Give it to me," he growled hungrily, his voice turning deep and almost beastly.

She grinned. "It's yours for the taking, love."

He placed his mouth over her cut and sucked. Hot, thick blood trickled down his parched throat and he moaned in satisfaction. It was deliciously warm, but he was surprised at its taste. He expected it to be metallic and bitter, but it was saccharine, delectably sweet with a hint of a musky spice. He liked it, no...he relished it, and his lust for more increased with every swallow.

Finally, she ripped him away and stroked his face lovingly. "Enough, love. Let your body adjust to this change."

Reality came crashing down on him and he slapped her across the face. "What have you done to me?" he hissed dangerously.

She didn't seem at all affected by his little fit of violence, rather, she seemed sad. "These next few days are going to be hard for you, I know. Now...tell me something, love."

He glared at her and waited.

"Have you heard of the term 'vampire'?"

Weyoun's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Mythical Earth creatures who only came out at night and..."

Comprehension dawned on his features and he gasped.

"Drink the blood of the living," Lilith finished for him.

His heart stopped beating for a moment. "You mean...you've turned me into one of these...things?"

She nodded and pulled him closer, and he found he was frozen at her touch. He gasped in ecstasy as her tongue flicked over his ear, and she whispered seductively to him.

"I made the first vampire thousands of years ago. My master gave me this gift, you see...he knew I needed a companion, considering he would always be gone, so he let me have this one power, to turn another to my will...and to his. A Sumerian king took me as his bride, but he got more than he bargained for on our wedding night."

Weyoun listened, entranced by her words.

"He was killed in battle a long time ago...there have been many more since. I'm attracted to men with power, and I guess that's what drew me to you..."

Despite himself, he grinned. "So you're not human..." he breathed.

She laughed softly, and the sound of it made his skin prickle pleasantly. "I'm human to be sure, at least my blood is human. You see, my love, you'll find the best tasting blood is that of your own people. But I was surprised when I found Deyos...he was so foolish."

"He was weak," he growled. "And so was I."

"No, not at all, Weyoun," she reassured him with a small kiss on the lips. "You were the strongest of any Vorta I have met. And your power is already growing...I can feel it." The last four words were no more than a whisper, and they made delightful chills creep up his spine.

"And I have a feeling that it won't just be Vorta blood that you find pleasing," she continued. "You now have the means to conquer Earth. I've increased your cunning, your prowess, your stamina..."

She trailed off with a grin. "And I think you'll find human blood just as delectable as the Vorta. I knew you wanted Earth, so I made sure you'll have an unlimited supply of humans to drink from for millennium to come, if the Dominion holds Earth for that long. Have a care, my darling...you'll find my people hard to break."

He shook his head. "What about the Founders?"

She laughed heartily. "You are like a god yourself, Weyoun! You are immortal, and many would be hard-pressed to defeat you. You truly are Weyoun Naa'vem now, my love."

His eyes widened in shock and she laughed harder.

"The only thing I ask," she whispered, "is that when you stand above my planet, and it is defeated and under your thumb, that you remember me, Lilith...the forgotten wife of Adam."


	9. Weyoun, Part 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

The room was crowded with people, filling the space with chatter and the clinking of flatware on fine porcelain. The majority of those gathered were Cardassian, but Weyoun spied a few Vorta amongst the crowd. A gul was being promoted this evening, and Weyoun was pressed into attending this dinner, though he would rather spend his time alone.

It had been two months since those four days of lustful heaven with Lilith, two months since he had drunk a drop of blood. He was full vampire now, and had learned much from his teacher. His vision, hearing, and smell were extraordinary, and he would often stroll outside Central Command just to gaze up at the heavens. Despite the lights of the capital, he could still see the ocean of stars above him, and it pleased him greatly. Lilith had returned his long-lost sense of aesthetics to him as well.

It was strange regaining such a gift. On the one hand, he had always prided himself on his non-partiality, and it pleased him that, as a Vorta, he could ignore physical attributes and focus on motives and personality. Now, with the gift restored, he found it a little more challenging to ignore things such as a strange hairstyle or annoying voice.

But he had discovered just how beautiful his people were, and it pleased him to glance around the room at all the guests. His eyes lingered on the sole female Vorta in the room, and he smiled to himself as he examined her. Her purple eyes were accentuated by long, full lashes, and when she smiled, her eyes lit up and sparkled in the light. He found her enticing, and he slowly made his way through the crowd toward her.

She wandered over to the table with kanar, tulleberry wine and other spirits, and his hand gently stopped her from reaching for the wine.

"Allow me," he murmured softly, smiling at her. He poured her a glass and another for himself, then focused his attention on her.

"I see Benath couldn't be persuaded to join you here."

Her alluring eyes sparkled as she smiled coyly at him. "He's missing quite an enjoyable evening. His loss."

He laughed softly and raised the glass of wine to his lips. Although every other food displeased him with its ashen texture and flavor, wine was the only thing he enjoyed. Its rich flavor and body sat well with him, and his smiled as he took a precious sip.

"Morelya, correct?"

She bowed her head in affirmation. He could smell her youth and suspected that she was only on her second or third clone.

"And you are Weyoun," she said softly with another smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"I see my reputation proceeds me."

She shrugged and he led her over to a table in a dark corner. The evening was getting on, and since the toasts and tedious speeches were over, the crowd was starting to dissipate into small groups and pairs. Already a few Cardassians had sneaked away with young, beautiful women on their arms. Damar had left with a rather attractive woman named Ziyana, and Weyoun had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the thought.

Instead he focused on the beautiful Vorta in front of him. Her alluring eyes called out to him, and he could almost feel a haze coming from her, like tendrils of smoke that wrapped their arms around him. Her pale, winged ears were partially covered in her hair, which was pulled back into a simple hairstyle. Her scent was thick in it, and he breathed in deeply when she looked away and closed his eyes briefly.

She smelled of warm spices and kava nuts, and he smiled to himself at the memory of their taste. The smell of it almost made his mouth water, but the thought of how her blood might taste made his mouth water in earnest. He was _so _hungry... He swallowed and composed himself, taking another sip of wine.

He made small talk with her for the rest of the evening, but soon the party got a little too rowdy for both their tastes. Weyoun stood and offered her his hand.

"Allow me to escort you back to your quarters," he said, cocking a handsome eyebrow. She inclined her head and took his hand gratefully, and he lightly pulled her to her feet and followed her from the room.

As they walked back together to her quarters, he focused on initiating a bond with her. He saw his chance as she turned to him at her door, and he cast it toward her. Morelya shivered slightly as the bond ran through her, but she smiled.

"Sorry, I felt...nevermind. Would you like to come in?"

He laughed softly as he knew he had been successful. "It would be my pleasure."

Her room was very neat, with very few commodities. His weren't that different, but he had a few more consoles at his disposal than she. Morelya took a seat at a small comfortable looking chair, and Weyoun took the seat opposite her.

"May I be frank, Weyoun?"

"Of course," he replied with a small smile.

"You acted...strangely at the dinner. You were quieter than I expected, and you kept..."

His smile widened. "Speak your mind, my dear. I want to hear what you have to say."

She sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I found our conversation quite delightful," she said diplomatically. "But you kept staring at me like...like a Cardassian."

He raised an eyebrow, and his grin spread across his face. "May I be just as frank with you, my dear?"

She nodded. He stood up and sat on the small table separating the two chairs so that he was mere foot away from her.

"You claim I was rather quiet at dinner. To be honest, I was too busy admiring a beautiful woman to waste my time with talk."

Her eyes widened at his words, and they stayed that way as he stepped forward and blocked her into her chair. His gaze hungrily took in her enticing features, from her eyes to her winged ears to her full, plump lips. A lazy finger trailed down her ear and she gasped.

"Weyoun...you're scaring me..."

"There's no need to be afraid," he purred, massaging her ear. She closed her eyes and moaned, gripping the fabric of the chair in near delirium. He was used to the sensation, but he could tell she was not. She convulsed a little as his teasing, skillful fingers danced over her, and without another word, he pressed his lips to hers.

He settled himself on her lap and continued to kiss her, and he was surprised and delighted that he could actually taste her skin. It had a sweet salinity that he found enjoyable, and he chuckled to himself as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She breathed in a quick intake of breath and battled back with her own tongue, and they fought for dominance. Weyoun won out and ran his fingers through her hair, ripping out the band that held it bound, and it tumbled down her back, sending a wave of her aroma toward him. He moaned in satisfaction and trailed his lips toward her ear, where he let his tongue dance over her ridges.

"Has anyone told you," he whispered in her ear, "that you smell heavenly?"

"Not really, why?" she breathed, convulsing again his tongue lightly traced the outline of her ear.

"Because you do, my dear." He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent, and he felt his fangs advance. He caressed her neck with his lips, and she groaned at the foreign sensations that flooded her. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive area right behind her ear, and she whimpered in pleasure, slowly running a hand over his ear. He pressed harder in response, and his fangs gently scraped her skin.

She was frozen, immobile as he removed her vest and shirt. His blood-red eyes found her wide, cloudy purple ones and he smiled. Urgent, burning hands explored her exposed, creamy skin, and she closed her hazy eyes. His fingers undid her bra and tossed it aside with her other clothes, then lightly teased the pale, sensitive flesh beneath, causing her to gasp and moan.

"I never realized it would feel this good..." she groaned huskily, fingering the edge of his vest. He grinned and let her remove it.

"You and I have much to learn, Morelya," he whispered back, returning to her neck. Her breasts pressed against his bare skin, and he found he liked the sensation of feeling her beating heart reverberate through his chest.

He closed his eyes, and, without another thought, he sunk his fangs into the flesh of her neck.

She cried out in pain, but that soon settled down into cries of intense pleasure. She convulsed with him, moved with him as he drank the hot, sweet liquid that trickled from the puncture wound. Just as he suspected, it had a nutty flavor with a hint of spice that he found intoxicating, and his nails dug into her skin as a lustful madness overtook him. He could hardly control himself as he drank from her, but he only heard encouragement pour from her trembling lips. Bloodlust held him in a tight grip as the warm, sweet blood trickled down his throat.

He pulled away about halfway toward the danger line, and he kissed her warm, soft lips fiercely. She whimpered in the intoxicating lust that gripped her, eagerly responding to every one of his movements.

He stood and pulled her toward the bed...

…

Morelya awoke and groaned: her head was pounding, her stomach ached and she felt an intense pain in a place she had never felt it before. She shot up at that, and the covers slipped off her naked body. She stared down at herself in shock; she did not recall undressing at all.

She winced as the sunlight hit her eyes. Her head pounded at the unwelcome light, and she groaned again. What had happened last night? She felt like she had been hit with a phaser on heavy stun, that or she had drunk about twenty gallons of liquor. Neither seemed likely. The last thing she remembered was the party...

Those damn Cardassians! Had they slipped her a narcotic, then dragged her back here and raped her? If that was the case, she would personally see the execution of whoever was responsible. She didn't see _what _the hell Weyoun saw in those drunken louts, but then it was the Founders who were responsible for this strange alliance...

_Weyoun was at the party_...

Yes...the diplomat had poured her some wine...they had talked a little...he had offered to escort her home...then they were at her door and everything went blank.

No...Weyoun wouldn't...most Vorta were interested in mating rituals, yes, but Weyoun would _never _experiment with one of his own kind!

Would he?

She realized how little she knew about him. Every Vorta in Cardassian space knew him as the zealous liaison to the Cardassians, but beyond that...

But he would never! He wouldn't _dare _touch one of his own kind in that manner. All Vorta touted their superiority like a badge on their sleeves, at least when they weren't working, and to use a fellow Vorta for something like this...

Maybe she was thinking about this the wrong way. Had she...had she initiated things between them? But...how? Mating with someone would have been fascinating, if she could remember how it had felt. All she had left was a headache and pain between her legs, and she knew exactly what it meant. What had happened last night?

She realized she needed to get to work, and so she showered quickly and got dressed for the day. There were no clothes on the floor, no PADD or even a lingering smell to give her any indication that Weyoun had been in here last night.

She was quiet all day, to the bemusement of her colleague, Benath. He asked her if she was all right, and she nodded absentmindedly. He didn't press her, and she continued sorting communications in silence.

By the end of the day, she was itching to get out of that room. She felt like she was crawling out of her skin, and she hurried back to her room and flopped down on the bed. Tears of confusion and frustration streamed down her cheeks until she heard the buzzer at the door.

She quickly dried her tears and composed herself, then strode across the room and unlocked the door.

Weyoun was leaning in the doorway, a cocky, satisfied look on his face. For some reason, she felt relief at the sight of him, and when he came in, she didn't feel the need to protest. Once the door was closed, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"Oh, I do apologize for how you must feel right now, and for leaving you this morning. I did not wish to, but you understand that I had duties."

She did not answer, simply kissed him hard and desperately, and he chuckled into her mouth. He found her delightfully entertaining, and he was more than happy to oblige her need for him. They embraced and kissed each other, but then he broke away when he felt cool wind brush the back of his neck. He twisted around and stared in awe at the newcomer perched on Morelya's couch, and she clapped her hands and laughed. The sound made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Well, Weyoun," Lilith said with a grin, "Long time, no see."


End file.
